Ohayou, My Dear
by Kitsanken
Summary: Featuring Vash and Meryl. “Pervert!” “Wh-what are you doing in my bed?” “Put some clothes on for God’s sake!”
1. Chapter 0001

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

****~****

Sitting up with a lazy yawn, Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, mankind's first localized human disaster, a man with a reputation for being one of the worst womanizers of all time, and an outlaw with a sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head blinked his green eyes and rubbed a hand through his messy blond hair.  **Ah…another day…** He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath and held it for several seconds before releasing it on an explosive whoosh of air.  Reaching up towards the ceiling he stretched until he felt a satisfying pop in his joints.  **Morning's are okay…but they're even better with the scent of fresh doughnuts!**  He sniffed experimentally and grinned.  **Oh yeah…that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!**  Agilely jumping out of bed he bounced on the balls of his feet and stretched again.

Turning back to his bed to peer out the window he froze, arms spread out to the sides, green eyes wide with horrified shock.  His breath caught in his throat and held, choking him.  His face first paled and then turned red as his mouth worked in obvious distress.  Finally managing to draw in a breath he closed his eyes, pointed with his cybernetic arm and screamed.

*******

    Meryl Stryfe, sometimes known as Derringer Meryl, sat bolt upright with a wild look in her grey eyes as she reached automatically for her ever present guns.  "Wha--?!" She looked around dazedly when she didn't find them in their customary position beneath her pillow.  "Huh?"  **Th-this isn't my room…** Running a hand through her tangled dark hair she frowned, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared at the blanket pooled around her waist.  Shivering, she became aware that from the waist up she was as naked as the day she was born.  "What the--?!" Looking up quickly her eyes widened as she caught sight of the last person she ever thought she'd wake up to.  "V-Vash?!"  She blinked and stared until it finally registered that he was doing the same thing, only his green gaze was focused a little lower than her face.  She looked down and felt her face heat with angry embarrassment.  "Pervert!"  She jerked the blanket up to her neck and glared daggers at him.

    He broke eye contact first to look down, face equally as red as her own.  She found her gaze drawn downwards passed his neck to his muscular chest and the horrible scars marring the perfection of his flesh.  **He heals so fast…what kind of injuries could have left such terrible scarring?**  Instinctively she knew that each of the scars on his body represented a close brush with death, each wound obviously having been life-threatening and if he'd been human he wouldn't be standing before her now dressed in nothing but his all-together.  **His all-together?!  Oh my gosh!  And I called HIM a pervert?!**  She jerked her gaze away from him and stared instead at the wall on her right.  **I can't believe I just did that!**

*******

**    **Was Meryl just…staring at me?**  He was immediately overcome with embarrassment.  He didn't like people looking at his body…especially women…pretty women…like Meryl.  Of course, she didn't **look** disgusted as he'd assumed she would.  Then again, this was **Meryl**.  She'd already seen him…well, kind of…and she hadn't run from him screaming in horror.  On the other hand, maybe she just hid it better than others did.  He could feel his face alternating between being flushed with acute embarrassment and pale with another indescribable emotion.**

    It took several moments for Vash to find his voice and even then it emerged in the barest of whispers as he tried desperately to recover his equilibrium.  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  **Great going, Vash!  That is NOT what you say to a pretty woman upon waking and finding her naked in your bed!**

*******

    Meryl blinked once and then again before opening her mouth only to find that her voice had fled along with her wits.  **How do I answer that?!**  She stared hard at him, forcibly keeping her gaze locked on his, and wracked her brain to find a suitable explanation.  When she couldn't find one she shook her head, small hands clutching the sheet up to her chin.  Finally, drawing in a shallow breath which she nearly choked on, she managed to say something.  "Put on some clothes, for God's sake!"

    As if galvanized by her feeble attempts at speech he bolted for a door off to the side that was partially open.  She listened to the unmistakable sounds of rustling cloth and muttered curses and shook her head slowly.  It was obvious he was just as flustered as she was, though she got the impression that maybe he wasn't coping nearly as well with the awkward position they now found themselves in.  She looked around quickly for her own clothes and spotted them scattered haphazardly around the room in a messy path from the door to the bed.  Standing clumsily, she wrapped the blanket around herself and began to frantically gather the items.

*******

    Vash emerged from the small bathroom reluctantly.  He didn't want to face Meryl.  He didn't know how they'd ended up in the position they were in, but somehow he had a feeling he was going to catch hell for it all the same.  He fervently wished that he could just find a nice rock to squirm under and hide until her temper cooled and she didn't want to murder him.  **Oh sure, she's calm now, but just wait.  Give her a few minutes and she'll want to tear me apart!  God, I wish I knew how this happened!**

    He didn't dare look at her for fear that she would construe it as being an attempt to catch another peek of her deliciously curved body.  **Don't think about that!**  He mentally smacked himself…hard.  **Idiot!  She's already going to want to kill you!  Don't make it worse.**  He shoved his hands into the pockets of his red trench coat and stared at the floor, anywhere but where his internal compass told him she was situated.  He couldn't remember the last time he was so embarrassed.  Normally he didn't let things like this bother him, but where Meryl was concerned it was damn near impossible to just pretend nothing had happened…not that he had the foggiest what **had** happened in the first place.  **Oh man!  Why do things like this keep happening to me?!**

*******

    Meryl bit back a squeal of alarm when he stepped out into the room while she was in the process of fastening her bra.  Face reddening to a shade closely resembling his trademark coat she fought to remember to breath.  It took only a moment to discover that his gaze was fixed directly on the floor at his feet.  Not wasting any time she finished dressing in record time and stood staring at his bowed head noting the look of extreme discomfort on his features.

    Clearing her throat, she decided that she may as well take the initiative since he appeared to be content to do a fabulous impression of not knowing how to speak.  "Um…Vash?"  He didn't look up though his shoulders tensed.  "I…um…I think we need to talk."  **Talk about understatements!**  He nodded mutely but didn't look up.  "Vash?  Are you all right?"  **He seems to be taking this rather…badly.**  Sudden tears filled her eyes at his continued silence.  "Oh, fine."  She marched across the room to the door.  "I can take a hint."  She reached for the knob, intending to flee as far from him as humanly possible and even went so far as to open the door a couple inches before his palm slammed against it forcing it to close.  She blinked and stared and his gloved hand for a moment before slowly turning to face him.

*******

    He stared down at her and slowly closed his hand into a fist against the door.  "You're right.  We do have to talk.  So let's talk."  He stepped back and straightened, dropping his hand to his side.  "What happened last night?"  He was rather proud of the way his voice remained steady and didn't betray the roiling emotions he kept carefully hidden.

    She shook her head slowly and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.  "I don't know.  I was hoping that **you** did."  **How can he look so calm?**  She tried to ignore the way her stomach was doing flip flops as her pulse sped up under his steady gaze.  **Oh man…this was a bad idea…I'm not ready to face him like this!**

    He frowned in consideration and looked back towards the bed.  "You weren't there when I went to bed last night…" He murmured thoughtfully.

    She followed his gaze with a frown of her own.  "Well, you weren't there when **I** went to bed.  So where does that leave us?"

    "Well, obviously someone's having a severe lapse in memory."

    "It certainly isn't me!"

    "Oh, so I'm the one with the faulty memory now?"

    "It must be your age finally catching up with you!"

    "What the hell does my age have to do with anything?!"

    "Plenty if you're going senile!"

    He blinked and stepped back.  He drew in a deep, calming breath.  "Okay.  Getting into a shouting match isn't helping the situation, Meryl."  He gestured towards the only chair in the room.  "Come on, sit down.  Let's try to talk this out calmly, all right?"

**~*~**


	2. Chapter 0002

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 2**

****~****

    An hour later and they still weren't any closer to unraveling the mystery surrounding their current situation.  Vash could feel a tension headache beginning to throb behind his eyes and flopped back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling.  "So…what was the last thing you remember, again?"

    "I already told you!  I was tired, excused myself from the table, came up to MY room and went to bed."  She folded her arms across her chest in a belligerent stance.

    He sat up abruptly.  "But that doesn't explain what you were doing in MY bed!"  He gestured at the bed he was sitting on.  "You weren't here when I got here.  Trust me…I'd remember finding a naked woman in my bed, Meryl."

    "So things like this happen to you on a regular basis then?  I should've known!  You're such a playboy!"

    "Play---?!" He cut the words off abruptly and stared hard at her.  "I'm not in the habit of sleeping with every woman I come across, Meryl."

    "Could have fooled me!"  She rolled her eyes and blew out a harsh breath.  "You chase everything with a skirt, Vash!  It's pathetic and downright irritating to watch you drool over every woman you see! 'Hey, pretty lady!  Wanna come home with me?'"  She mimicked with a fair imitation of his usual cajoling tone and smirked.  "I've watched you.  It's disgusting!"

    He flushed angrily.  "It isn't like that at all!  I **flirt**!  Nothing more.  Geez, what do you take me for?"

    "Flirt?"  She glared at him and rose to tower over him.  "Flirt?!  Is that what you call it?  Of all the—" She bent forward until she was nearly nose to nose with him and his green eyes crossed to maintain steady eye contact.  "Do you think women **enjoy** being treated like objects?  Is that what you think with your oh so macho attitude and drooling idiocy?  Well let me tell you something, buster!"  She poked a finger into his chest hard.  "We're people, we have feelings, and we have intelligence.  It's guys like you that make it so hard for women to get the respect we deserve!  You make me sick!"

    His mouth worked but for a moment nothing came out.  Eyes narrowing in anger he leaned forward forcing her to back up as he rose to tower over her small form.  "Don't you dare lecture me, Meryl Stryfe!  You have **no** idea what you're talking about!  You're so busy hating and distrusting the entire male population that you can't see passed that blown up self-righteous sense of moral indignation that you hide behind because you can't stand the thought that maybe…just **maybe**…you might be wrong in your assumptions!"

    Lifting her chin to a deliberately defiant tilt she raised her hands to grip the front of his coat hard enough her knuckles turned white.  "How dare you?!"  She hissed between clenched teeth, grey eyes sparking with fury.  "How dare you stand there pscho-analyzing me?!  You have no right, Vash the Stampede!  No right at all!  You don't even know me so stop acting like you do!"

    Grasping her by the shoulders he bent his head and glared with equal anger into her upturned face.  "What the hell is it to you what I do?!  It's not like you care, is it?"  Sudden insight made his eyes widen.  "That's it, isn't it?"  He released her and took a small step back to look at her in surprise.  "You…you're…**jealous**!"

    "Jealous?!"  She shrieked, hands closing into fists as the blood drained from her face, enraged grey eyes narrowing to slits.  "Of all the conceited--!"

    "I'm right!"  He shouted, a gleeful expression replacing his previous anger.  "Come on, admit it, Meryl.  You're jealous 'cause I don't flirt with you!"

    "I am **not** jealous!"  Hands opening and closing into fists at her side she longed to smack the smug look from his handsome face.  "Why the hell would I be jealous of…of…" Words failed her as she shook with rage.

    "Now I get it!"  He stepped around her, out of reach, and leaned against the wall, legs crossed casually as he folded his arms across his chest.  "No, no…no need to explain at all!  Now it becomes clear why you've been following me around all this time!"  He grinned and nodded in satisfaction.  "It has nothing to do with your job and that silly excuse about 'risk prevention'."  His grin widened and he began to laugh.  "Who'd have thought it?  Must've been by devilish good looks and incomparable charm.  Well, I have to admit that I'm flattered, of course, but you know, Meryl, it would never work."  When her face reddened he raised a hand, closing his eyes with a mock-sorrowful expression and shook his head.  "No need to say anything.  We're just too different, you and I.  I'm free as the wind and rootless like the tumble weed while you're firmly planted in hopes and dreams of stability."

    "Argh!  You conceited jackass!"  She stomped her foot and fought the urge to grab his gun and shoot him with it.  "I'm not some lovesick idiot!  I'm doing my job!  My **job**!  You're the one reading more into it than there is!"

    "Oh come on, Meryl.  It's only human to…"

    "You're right!  **Human**!"  She spat out spitefully as she stomped towards the door.  "**If**…and I really mean if…I ever was foolish enough to think about falling for someone, he'd have to at least have that in common with me!"  She spun and, ignoring his sudden silence and the hurt in his green eyes, she waved her hand expansively.  "I don't do other species!"  With that, she jerked the door open and marched out, slamming it behind her.

    His breath whooshed out as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.  "Ouch, Meryl…very, very ouch."  

**~*~**


	3. Chapter 0003

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 3**

****~****

    Meryl stormed down the hall, ignoring the curious looks cast in her direction, and fumed.  **Of all the nerve!  How dare he?!**  Vash made her so angry that she didn't know which way was up and which was down.  Turning a corner she walked straight up to a familiar door and pushed it open with enough force it slammed into the wall, rattling the window across the room.

    Startled, the room's occupant looked up with wide, blue eyes.  "Oh, Meryl, it's you.  You frightened me for a minute there."  Millie Thompson took one look at her partner's expression and immediately fell silent.

    "Come on, Millie.  We're leaving."

    "Leaving?"  She repeated as she followed her friend around the room as she gathered their belongings and threw them into her small pink traveling case.  "But…what about Mr. Vash?"

    Meryl spun on her with a death glare.  "Who cares what that egocentric chauvinistic good for nothing, lazy, pea-brained, disaster-causing idiot does?"  She panted as she closed her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to reign in her temper.  "He's such a moron."

    "Um…did something happen, Meryl?"  Millie asked in a small voice as she slowly backed away, angling towards the still open door and the relative safety the hall beyond offered.

    "Happen?!"  She repeated with near hysteria.  "Did something happen?!"  She laughed bitterly.  "Oh, you could say that, Millie, oh yeah.  I'm just not really sure what it was."  She finished with a frown.

    Swallowing, she cast one last, longing glance at the hall and sighed as she reached over to gently close the door.  "Does this have something to do with you not coming to bed last night, Meryl?"  She asked quietly.  When her friend's shoulders slumped she crossed over to her and hugged her sympathetically.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

    "There isn't anything to talk about, Millie."  She replied tiredly, her anger evaporating instantly and leaving her feeling exhausted.  "To tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened."

    "Oh?  That's strange, don't you think?"  She frowned thoughtfully and sat on the edge of the bed.  "So…where were you last night?"

    Meryl flushed in embarrassment.  "Um…I…er…I somehow ended up inVash'sbed."  She finished in a rush.

    "Huh?  I didn't quite catch that, Meryl.  It almost sounded like you said 'in Vash's bed' but that's just silly, right?"  Looking at the other woman's red face and averted eyes she swallowed with difficulty.  "Right?"  She asked again, a little desperately.  When Meryl remained silent Millie sighed.  "Oh Meryl…oh, oh, oh…this could be bad."

    "Tell me about it."  She muttered.

    "But nothing happened, right?  You just fell asleep in the wrong room…though how you could do that is beyond me…and woke up realizing it was Mr. Vash's room.  Right?  Right?!"  When Meryl merely shook her head Millie collapsed backwards on the bed.  "Oh Meryl…please tell me he wasn't with you."

    "I'd like to…I really would…" Meryl lay down beside her friend and sighed.  "To be honest, he was just as surprised to find me there as I was him.  It was really embarrassing…"

    "I imagine it would be.  Oh well, no harm done, right?  You just had a little accident with mixed up rooms and such and we can carry on.  Right?"  Millie turned her head and looked at her expectantly.  Seeing the continued flush she groaned.  "There's more, isn't there."  It wasn't a question.

    "Neither of us was dressed."  She muttered and closed her eyes tightly.

    "You were…naked?  But…how could that happen without…" She suddenly stood with an angry expression.  "He didn't force you, did he?  If he did, I'll hurt him for you, Meryl, I will!"  She closed her hand into a fist and shook it threateningly as she turned for the door with purposeful strides.

    "Millie!  Wait!  It isn't like that, I swear!"  She jumped up and ran in front of the door blocking the other woman's advancing steps.  "He didn't do anything to me, honest.  He was just as upset as I was and didn't know anything either."

    "Promise?"  She continued to frown, not entirely convinced yet.

    "Absolutely."

    "Then why are you so angry with Mr. Vash, Meryl?  If he didn't do anything, I don't understand why you were saying such mean things about him."  She asked with a bewildered tone.

    "Mean…" She repeated softly a look of horror crossing her features as she suddenly remembered her parting words to him.  "Oh no…oh no, Millie!"  She suddenly grabbed her friend's arms.  "Millie!  I said some really horrible things to him!  What do I do?"

    "I wouldn't worry, Meryl.  You know Mr. Vash…he doesn't let things bother him.  I'm sure everything will be fine."

     "But…but you don't understand."  She swallowed as tears filled her eyes.  "I…I was really spiteful…"

    "What did you say to him?"  She whispered, concerned by the way the smaller woman was behaving so oddly.

    "I said some really, really terrible things and I won't blame him if he never wants to see me again."  She sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped her head into her hands.  "I was so mean and hateful…I can't believe I said those things!"  Now that her anger had faded she could clearly remember the hurt in his eyes when she'd said those awful things to him and threw the fact that he wasn't human back in his face.  She'd never once thought of it as being a bad thing, so why had she said it?  She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.  It was because she'd **wanted** to hurt him for throwing the truth into her face and taunting her with it.  **Oh Vash…I'm so sorry…so, so sorry…** She thought in despair.

    Millie rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.  "I can't help you fix things if you don't tell me, Meryl."  But her friend merely shook her head and moaned softly.  "Oh fine.  I'll just ask Mr. Vash, then."  She muttered as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  She loved her friend dearly, but sometimes she was really frustrating.  **And they say I'M scatterbrained…** She shook her head as she stopped in front of Vash's door and raised her hand to knock.  **Honestly…those two can be so childish sometimes.**

**~*~**


	4. Chapter 0004

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 4**

****~****

    Meryl was beginning to worry.  It had been a week since she'd found herself naked in Vash's bed and they'd had their worst argument to date.  She glanced over at him with a slight frown.  He hadn't removed his sunglasses since then.  She was beginning to hate those round pieces of glass that shielded his eyes from the suns and reflected the landscape.  She couldn't tell what he was thinking without seeing his eyes and for the passed week he'd avoided eye contact at all costs.  She was starting to wonder if he slept wearing the damn glasses.  She rolled her eyes and faced front again.  They were his 'do not disturb' sign.  When he wore those stupid sunglasses he became totally uncommunicative towards everyone.  Even Millie hadn't been able to get him to crack a smile.

    **And it's all my fault.**  She thought morosely.  If she would've just held onto her temper and not let her mouth run away on her without thinking first this would never have happened.  **I must've really hurt his feelings.**  She sighed softly and shook her head, glancing at him again.  **But…he's still here…why?**  That was the crux of the matter.  By all rights he should've left them in his dust, but he hadn't.  He'd waited for them in front of the hotel, travel bag slung over his shoulder, sunglasses in place and mouth set in a straight, unhappy frown.  He hadn't said a word, merely waited for them to approach him and then followed as Millie told him where they were heading next.  She really ought to apologize, she knew that, but somehow every time she opened her mouth to do so the words got stuck in her throat and wouldn't come out.

    Allowing her steps to slow, she watched as Millie continued to trudge down the road, happily oblivious to the tension she was leaving behind.  Sneaking a peek at Vash from the corner of her eye she was dismayed to see that he was currently staring straight ahead and completely ignoring her.  Frowning, she looked forward again.  Something had to be done about the situation before it got any worse.  The silent treatment was beginning to stretch her nerves beyond their limit.  Drawing in a deep, fortifying breath she opened her mouth to apologize, determined to get the words out this time.  "Are you still pouting, Vash?"  She winced.  **That is NOT what I meant to say!  Oh Meryl…you're going to make things worse unless you get the right words out.**  "I mean, it's been a week.  Get over it."  She mentally slapped herself.  **Idiot!  I'm just not good at apologizing, that's all.**

    He stopped.  Just like that, he halted in the middle of the road and without looking at her, he dropped his bag to the ground with a thud.  Looking up at him warily as she stepped in front of him, she noticed that his previously blank expression was now revealing emotion.  She swallowed and took a hasty step back.  **Uh oh…** She felt her heart speed up and her palms become moist.  It was a very rare expression for Vash to wear and one he rarely allowed to peek through.  But there it was plain for her to see even with his sunglasses still firmly in place.  She could feel his green gaze boring into her and she swallowed with great difficulty.  **Oh man…he's really pissed this time!**

    Vash gritted his teeth and fought to hold in the angry words that sprang automatically to his lips.  It was, however, a losing battle.  Reaching up, he removed his sunglasses and pinned her with an icy glare as he carefully tucked the glasses in his pocket.  He felt a moment of gratification when she took a hasty step back.  "You're right.  This has gone on long enough."  He took a deliberate step towards her a scowl firmly in place.  She backed up, grey eyes wide and fixed on his own narrowed green gaze.  "I've had it with being on the receiving end of your frustrations and feelings of inadequacy."

    "Wh-what?!"  She blinked and felt her own anger beginning to surface.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

    "Do I have to spell it out for you?  Fine!  Ever since I met you there's been nothing but tension and animosity between us.  I don't know why you dislike me so much, but I've had it up to here…" He raised his hand and made a slashing gesture across his forehead.  "With your snide remarks and nasty attitude!  What the hell did I do to you?"

    She blinked again, feeling her anger disintegrate immediately.  "I…I…" She began only to be cut off.

    "You've said more than enough.  I don't want to hear it!  And for your information, I'm **not** pouting!"  He ended on a shout as he bent to retrieve his bag.  Looking down at her his expression changed from angry to sad.  "I thought we were at least friends, Meryl."  He shook his head and sighed heavily.  "But I guess I was wrong."  He stepped around her and continued after Millie.  "Don't worry…I won't make your **job** any harder by trying ditch you."

    She watched him walk away with a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.  "I've really done it this time."  She whispered softly as she felt the beginnings of tears sting her eyes.  "Oh Vash…I'm sorry."  She sniffled and wondered why it was so hard to say those words to his face.  If only she'd apologized sooner none of this would've happened.  She shook her head sharply.  "No, if only I never said those mean, hateful things to him in the first place."  Left with no choice but to follow or be left behind, Meryl grabbed the handle of her suitcase and continued down the dusty road, tearful gaze fixed on the ground as she sniffled and tried unsuccessfully to blink away the tears filling her eyes.  

**~*~**

**_Author's Notes:_**

****

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

**_Silverstar_****_:  Thanks for reading and dropping me a line…I would've added Millie's conversation with Vash, but I thought that maybe this gives a bit more "suspense".  Thanks again!_**

****

**_Rekka's_****_ Angel:  I like the characters the way they were originally portrayed in the dubbed anime (my poor eyes can't handle the yellow subtitles on the sandy background) and I'll try to continue keeping them in character as much as possible.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story._**

****

**_Blue Jeans:  Right into one of the BIGGEST arguments of all time!  Hopefully out intrepid characters can resolve things soon, ne?  Thanks for reading!_**

****

**_Magnet-Rose:  I'd like to say that 'yes, I do have the story written', but sadly, I don't.  I'm posting as I write.  Thanks for dropping me a line!_**

****

**_AnonymousTrigunOtaku_****_:  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I **love** seeing what people think!_**

****

**_Baka-Chibi-Puffs_****_:  I'm so glad you're enjoying!  I hope that you continue to read and enjoy._**

****

**_Thanks everyone who's dropped me a line and offered encouragement and constructive criticism.  I really, really appreciate it…and I truly mean it.  Any ideas or suggestions are always welcome.  You know how it is…start writing a story and then **blam** Writer's Block hits and all the "great" ideas that were previously rolling around in the old noggin' suddenly fly right out the window!_**

****

**_Have a Great New Year, all!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	5. Chapter 0005

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 5**

****~****

    Millie had long since given up trying to make small talk with her two depressed friends.  She looked between Meryl and Vash with a concerned frown puckering her brows, blue eyes assessing as she pursed her lips thoughtfully.  **This has gone on for far too long.  Those two need to talk but they're both just too stubborn to admit it.**  She'd never seen such childish behavior in adults before.  It was enough to make her want to scream and pull her hair out.  She wondered if they even remembered why they were so angry in the first place.  **Probably not.**  She thought sourly as she returned her gaze to the small fire they were currently sitting around.  Something had to be done and she thought she just might have the solution.  She'd have to, of course, call in a few favors, but she felt it was worth it if it ended this silent feud being played out in front of her.

    Completely oblivious to her friend's scheming thoughts, Meryl stared out over the desert sightlessly.  Vash hadn't spoken to her since their final confrontation on the road two days before and she was beginning to worry.  She'd never seen him this serious before and it was beginning to scare her.  The Vash she knew was fun loving and full of laughter…often to her dismay.  He annoyed her, yes, but she much preferred that side of him to this silent stranger.  Her heart ached when she thought of how it was all her fault and that if she'd only said the three little words that always stuck in her throat this whole mess would be fixed and they could get on with their chaotic lives.  But no.  She had to go and botch up her apology and make him even angrier, further alienating him.  Her stomach was churning and she knew it was because of the thick tension between the two of them.  Sighing softly she rested her chin on her raised knees.  **You have no one to blame but yourself, Meryl.**

    For his part, Vash was miserable.  He longed to make things right between him and Meryl, but he was afraid that her words hadn't only been said in anger…that she truly meant what she'd said.  Sure, he was still a little angry with her for her comments about him pouting and such, but even more, he was saddened by the way their relationship such as it was had deteriorated.  He stared up at the night sky and tried counting stars, something he'd always done in the past to try to calm himself when he was tense.  This night, however, it wasn't working.  He kept seeing Meryl's face in the constellations, her grey eyes filling with tears as he walked away from her, leaving her alone in the middle of the road.  He bowed his head and sighed wearily.  **God, I can be such an ass…she was only trying to apologize.**

    Millie sighed and shook her head.  **So childish.**  Her two companions were purposely sitting with their backs to the fire so they wouldn't have to look at each other.  There was no question in her mind that she had to do something.  **Next town we stop in I'll have to get things going.  They can't keep this up.  Can't they see they're only hurting themselves by acting like this?**  She sighed again and stretched.  "Well, I'm going to sleep.  I'm tired.  We did a lot of walking today.  See you in the morning Meryl, Mr. Vash."  Yawning, she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, willing her body to relax and allow her to find rest in a peaceful sleep.  **I just hope they don't start yelling again like they did a couple days ago…**

    "Goodnight, Millie."  Meryl murmured and sneaked a peek in Vash's direction.  He was staring up at the sky.  She wondered if he was thinking about the past again and his time on the Seeds ship.  She tried to imagine what it would've been like, to be surrounded by lost technology and full of the hopes and dreams of her ancestors.  She had no idea what ancient Earth had been like, had only heard about it in stories, but she found it difficult to believe that such a world could actually exist.  **Only one sun and moon…water covering most of the planet…trees, grass, flowers everywhere.  Yeah, right.  Just a fairy tale someone made up…though I have to admit, it's a nice fairy tale.**

    **How many stars are there?  Billions…and billions…and billions…each tiny dot of light representing the possibility for life beyond the confines of this tiny planet.  It's really awe inspiring when you think about it.**  Vash sighed and slowly leaned back against the rock outcropping, arms folded behind his head.  The sight of so many possibilities was enough to make a man feel rather tiny in comparison.  He was very aware of Meryl sitting not too far from him.  He wondered what she was thinking about.  **Is she thinking about the same things as I am?  Or is she thinking about the paperwork that she needs to do when we reach the next town?  Does she ever wonder about the stars and the other worlds just beyond our reach?  Does she ever think about…me?**  He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.  If she thought about him, it wouldn't be flattering, that's for sure.  She'd made her opinion very clear.  He wasn't sure why he even bothered to worry about it, but he did.  The truth was, he cared very much about what she thought of him.  He knew it was foolish, stupid even, but he couldn't help it.  He wished fervently there was some way to fix things between them…but the answer just seemed to keep eluding his grasp.  **Oh Rem…what would you do?**     

**~*~**


	6. Chapter 0006

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 6**

****~****

    Meryl scowled as they entered the town of Jens.  **What the hell is this?  A convention for beauty pageant contestants?!**  She made a sound that closely resembled a growl and rolled her eyes.  **Oh yeah…Vash is going to have a hey day!**  She glanced at him and blinked in surprise.  He'd donned his sunglasses again and was staring straight ahead, not looking right nor left as if he didn't even notice the beautiful women parading around him.  She felt her jaw drop.  **Is he…sick?**  That was the only explanation for his strange behavior.  Worry creasing her forehead, she dropped her suitcase and hurried to his side, reaching up to press her fingers against his cheek to check for a fever.  "Vash?  Are you all right?  Are you sick?"  She asked, voice filled with concern.

    After being given the silent treatment for nearly two weeks Vash almost couldn't handle all the attention and dropped his bag and stood rigidly in the street as Meryl fussed over him.  **What the hell?!**  He blinked and slowly looked down at her with a frown.  "What are you doing?"  The words emerged harsher than he'd intended and he immediately regretted opening his mouth when she jumped back looking as if he'd physically struck her.

    "I…I…" She swallowed and turned, grabbing her suitcase, and fled.  Running towards the hotel she had only one thought…to get away from the stranger Vash had become and hide in her room so she could have a good cry in privacy.

    "M-Meryl!  Wait!"  He reached out a hand and slowly let it fall to his side when she disappeared into the building.

    "Mr. Vash?"  Millie halted beside him and frowned.  "What happened to Meryl?"

    "My big mouth, what else?"  He sighed heavily.  "I'm sorry, Millie.  I'm really making this trip hard, aren't I?"

    "Well, I wouldn't say that, Mr. Vash."  She smiled brightly and shrugged.  "It's interesting, that's for sure.  You should go and talk to her, you know.  I don't really know what happened, but I can tell that it's really bothering her.  Meryl isn't very good at hiding her feelings and though she tries to deny it, she's a big softie under all that tough stuff she shows everyone.  Well, I'm going to go check in."

    "Yeah.  You do that."  He frowned down at the ground for a moment.  A sudden idea popped into his head.  It was stupid, idiotic and desperate, but it just might work.  Hurrying after the tall woman he called out to her.  "Hey, Millie!  Wait up!  I gotta talk to you."

*******

    Meryl buried her face in her pillow and cried, thumping her fist against the mattress as her sobs shook her small frame.  **He hates me!**  She whimpered softly and shook her head, her tears leaving wet trails on the linens.  **He can't stand to be anywhere near me, let alone in physical contact!**  She'd really botched it this time.  Now she'd never get the chance to tell him how she really felt about him.  Suddenly sitting up she stared at the wall ignoring the tears still trickling down her cheeks.  Lips trembling she crawled off the bed and retrieved her typewriter.  Setting it on the small table set up in front of the window she inserted a sheet of paper and began to type, the process painfully slow as her vision blurred and her shoulders shook.

    **I have no choice…this is the best thing I could do under these circumstances…** She sniffled loudly and continued to type.  Obviously she was no longer an objective observer and as such her job was seriously compromised.  Besides, now that she knew that Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, was really a big doofus and not at all violently dangerous she didn't have to keep him under twenty-four hour surveillance anymore.  **Millie can handle it by herself…and if she can't, they can reassign someone else to take my place.**  Nodding firmly through her tears, Meryl continued to type her letter of resignation.

*******

     "I don't know, Mr. Vash…I think Meryl would be very upset with me if I did that."  Millie frowned up at him and shrugged.  "But I understand, I really do.  So…that's why I'll do it."  She stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the front of his coat.  "But so help me if you hurt her again, I'll personally hunt you down and make you pay.  Understand?"

    "Absolutely!"  Vash was shocked.  He never would've thought Millie Thompson to be particularly intimidating, yet here was the proof.  He was glad that they were actually friends and that she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.  He never wanted to be on the receiving end of her right hook ever again.  Once was more than enough for him.

    "All right.  It's room 203."  She grabbed his hand and dropped a key into it.  "I hope I don't regret this later."  She turned and walked away, clutching her suitcase and the key he'd given her in exchange for hers.  **Oh Meryl…I hope you aren't too angry with me when this is over.**  Just to be on the safe side she intended to write a letter that night and post it before anyone else got up in the morning.  She wasn't taking any chances with her friends' happiness and well-being.  Of course, it was going to be tough to convince her co-conspirator that he really wanted to do this, but she was confident that once she reminded him of the favor he owed her that he would agree to help.  She just hoped that Vash and Meryl wouldn't be too angry with her for keeping this bit of information to herself.  She sighed and shook her head as she entered her room.  "Well, that's part of the favor he owes me."  She shrugged and sat down to write her letter.  Spreading out the crisp paper she tapped the pen against her lips for a moment before leaning forward to address it.  "Dear Mr. Knives…" She murmured softly and began to write at a near frenzied pace.

**~*~**


	7. Chapter 0007

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 7**

****~****

    Millie finished her letter in record time and leaned back with a sigh of relief.  She'd only written ten pages…a personal record for her.  Usually her letters ended up being novel length.  She smiled and stood, holding the envelope close to her chest.  "I'll take it down right away!  That way I won't have to worry about waking up early in the morning."  Feeling a little giddy, she hurried out the door and closed it quietly behind her before tiptoeing down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the curious look the hotel clerk was giving her.  **Phew…made it!**  She grinned and dashed down the street, excitement curling through her at the thought of maybe seeing Knives again.  Despite what Vash and Meryl thought, he wasn't nearly as bad as he first appeared.  She'd gotten to know him quite well during his time of convalescence after Vash had defeated him.  Sure, he was still a bit grumpy, but she couldn't blame him, really.  After all, he'd been shot by his own brother and that ought to have hurt his feelings plenty.

    Not paying attention to where she was going with her mind on the mysterious man known as Millions Knives, Millie ran right into something hard with a loud oomph.  She nearly fell and if not for that 'something' reaching out and grabbing her arm she would've found herself landed firmly on her backside in the dusty street.  "Watch it!"  Her eyes widened in shock.  She knew that voice.

    Looking up quickly she gasped, a bright smile lighting up her features.  "Mr. Knives!"  She cried and then clamped a hand over her mouth as she looked around guiltily.  "Sorry!"  She whispered and, without thinking, hugged him tightly.  "I'm so glad to see you!  You've saved me postage."

    Stiffening in shock at the strange welcome, Knives disentangled himself from the tall woman's near bone-crushing embrace.  "Postage?"  He repeated slowly with a scowl.  "What are you talking about?"

    Millie held up her letter and waved it.  "I wrote you a letter."  She suddenly became serious, her brow crinkling with a frown of worry.  "I need your help."

    "My help?"  He snorted.  "What makes you think I'd help you?"  When she smirked, he took a hasty step back.  It was an expression completely foreign to her usually cheerful features.  He shifted, feeling decidedly uncomfortable.  "What?  What's that look for?"

    "You owe me, Mr. Knives.  I never told on you and now I'm calling you on it."

    "I knew I should've just killed you."  He muttered reflexively before he allowed a slight smile to curve his lips upwards.  "All right.  What do you want?"

*******

    Vash ran a hand though his hair nervously as he shifted from one foot to another in the hall.  He was trying to work up the courage to enter room 203.  He had the key, he had the purpose, now all he needed was the courage.  Truth be told, he was afraid.  **Meryl usually sleeps with her derringers.**  He thought with a shudder.  He didn't want to chance getting shot, but still…he owed her an apology and he'd be damned if he'd go another two weeks without giving it.  **Okay…I can do this.**  Swallowing with great difficulty he pushed the key towards the lock and scowled when he saw his hand shaking so much the key wouldn't go into the hole.  He laughed shakily and shook his head.  **Look at me…scared of one tiny little woman.  What's this world coming to?  I'm Vash the Stampede…the man who will slaughter the innocent, does the most evil of evil deeds with a price of sixty billion double dollars on his head…yes I am that man!**  Feeling as if he'd somehow managed to fortify his courage with his usual 'Humanoid Typhoon' speech he drew in a deep breath and tried again for the lock.  His hand still shook.  "Oh, who am I kidding?"  His shoulders slumped and he allowed his head to thump against the door.  "I'm nothing but an idiot with a big mouth."  He sighed unhappily and pushed away from the door.  He was about to turn away when it opened abruptly and he found himself on the business end of a derringer.  **Oh crap…**

*******

    "So, that's about it."  Millie sighed and leaned back in her chair.  "I don't really know what happened, but it's been an awful two weeks, I can tell you."

    "I imagine it was."  Knives murmured as he raised his glass to sip at the pungent smelling liquor contained within it.  "So…what do you want me to do about it?"

    "I don't really know."  She leaned forward again and rested her elbows on the table.  "I was hoping you might have some good ideas that we could work with."

    He snorted and set the glass on the table and leaned forward as well.  "You do realize that Vash won't appreciate any interference from me, don't you?"

    She leaned forward a little more and lowered her voice to an uncharacteristic growl.  "Tough.  He brought it on himself.  If they wouldn't have acted so…so…" She scowled and pursed her lips thoughtfully as she searched for the right word.  She finally settle on one that seemed the most appropriate.  "Childish, then I wouldn't have resorted to something this drastic."

    He leaned back, closing his eyes, and sighed.  "He's going to shoot me again…I just know it."  He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes again to smile at her.  "You'll nurse me back to health again, won't you Millie?"

    "You bet!"  She giggled and blushed, reaching for her nearly forgotten drink.

    "Glad to hear it…but I hope you aren't too eager for me to get shot again 'cause I can tell you it isn't pleasant at all."  He grimaced and once again shook his head.  "I know I'm going to regret this…I just know it."

**~*~**


	8. Chapter 0008

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

--Ohayou, My Dear—

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 8**

****~****

    Meryl blinked and slowly lowered her arm, pointed the gun at the floor instead of at the man staring at her with wide green eyes.  Raising a weary hand she rubbed her puffy, swollen eyes and sighed before turned away and closing the door.  Numbly crossing the room she allowed herself to flop back onto the bed with a groan.  **I'm so tired…** She thought with a yawn.  **Now I'm seeing things.  Why would Vash be standing outside my door?**  She shook her head and reached blindly for her blanket.

    Vash stared at the door that Meryl had closed in his face and bowed his head in dejection.  **She doesn't want to see me.**  He couldn't blame her, of course.  Not after the ass he'd made of himself earlier that day.  Turning away from the door he began to take a step and halted, head snapping up as he caught a thread of something familiar.  Brow furrowing into a frown he turned slowly and stared at the door again.  Raising a hand slowly he pressed two fingers against his temple and closed his eyes in concentration.  It was a mere tickle, like an itch that couldn't quite be reached.  "What is this feeling?"  He muttered under his breath as he opened his eyes to stare at the room number painted on the wooden door.  Shaking his head sharply he turned away and headed for the stairs.  **Just my over-active imagination, that's all.**

*******

    Knives released the breath he'd been holding with a whoosh of air.  **That was close.**  He turned his attention from the door across the room and focused instead on the woman sleeping on the bed, completely oblivious to his presence.  **Stupid human…** He thought in disgust.  Climbing the rest of the way through the window he moved quickly towards the bed, sending out mental feelers as he went.  He didn't want her to wake up at the wrong moment and ruin everything.  He frowned when he felt her consciousness begin to stir, some small part of her alerting her mind to his intrusion.  He shrugged and gave her an added nudge, the mental equivalent of a sharp rap to the head, and pushed her back into the oblivion of unconsciousness.  **Can't have her waking up yet…**

    He wandered around the room, curiously peering into her suitcase before shrugging and turning away.  The typewriter across the room drew his attention.  It still had paper in it.  Crossing over to it, he pulled it out and studied the print marching neatly across the page.  He swore softly and dropped the letter to the table and spun to look at the woman sleeping on the bed.  Millie had been right.  The situation had deteriorated almost beyond repair if the letter he'd just read was any indication.  "Vash, you're an idiot."  He muttered as he bent to lift the woman into his arms.  "I hope this works…" He shook his head and disappeared through the window along with Meryl Stryfe.

*******

    Millie sighed and stretched out on her bed to stare up at the ceiling above her.  It felt good to have seen Knives again.  Smiling dreamily she pulled the blanket over her and yawned.  **Has it really been three years?  Wow…I sure missed him.**  She'd written to him frequently while traveling with Meryl and Vash.  She felt a little guilty that she couldn't share Knives' whereabouts with her friends, but she had promised after all.  So, as they'd traveled from town to town searching for him, she'd kept quiet and secretly warned him each time they got near to where he was so he could always stay one step ahead of them.

    Rolling over she stared at the wall before forcing her eyes to close.  She had to keep up her end of the charade if it was going to work.  She just hoped Vash didn't lose his head and kill his brother before they had a chance to explain.  A frown of worry tugged her lips down.  She didn't want Knives to get hurt again.  He'd really been tying to change and give humans a chance, but she doubted Vash and Meryl would be willing to listen right away.  She flopped onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.  After spending a year with him while he recovered from the gunshot wounds Vash had given him, Millie had discovered that under all the antagonism was a very lonely and insecure man.  It had taken a lot of work, but she'd finally gained his trust and in turn she'd helped him to 'disappear' so he could start over.  She wasn't sorry for what she did and knew that if given the choice she'd do it all over again.

*******

    Vash slumped down into his chair and lifted the glass filled with amber liquid to his lips and drained it.  Setting the glass down on the table he reached for the nearly empty bottle again to refill the glass.  It seemed to him that life just couldn't get worse.  Meryl hated him.  His brother was still missing.  And he was no closer to finding out what Millie had been hiding from them for nearly four years.  He wasn't about to start grilling her, though.  She'd gone out on a limb to try to help him with Meryl, so he'd let the matter rest.  Besides, everyone had their secrets that they wanted to keep so why would Millie Thompson be any different?

    He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, cradling his glass against his chest.  Knives had somehow eluded them for three years, staying one step ahead of them.  Every time Vash thought they were getting close to catching up to him, he'd disappear.  It was frustrating to say the least.  And puzzling.  As far as he could tell, his brother hadn't killed anyone yet.  **What are you up to, Knives?  What game are you playing?  Where are you?**  Sighing, he drained the glass again and leaned forward to contemplate the now empty bottle sorrowfully.  He hated thinking about his brother and the possible havoc that he could be creating even as he sat here in this saloon trying futilely to drink himself into oblivion.  "Why do these things keep happenin' to me?"  He muttered as he allowed his head to fall with a thud onto the scarred table top.  "And why should I care what the hell she thinks?"  He mumbled before darkness spiraled in and dragged him into a state of drunken unconsciousness.

    The bartender shook his head and set aside the glass he'd been polishing as he watched the tall blond stranger as he drank alone.  Moving out from behind the bar he approached the table with a tray and retrieved the bottles and glass.  "Six bottles…man, this guy is gonna be hurtin' in the mornin'."  He shook his head again, expression filled with grudging respect.  It wasn't often he saw someone drink like this guy had.  "He must be killer at drinkin' contests."  He shrugged and returned to his post behind the bar.

**~*~**


	9. Chapter 0009

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 9**

****~****

    Millie awoke with a contented smile curving her lips upwards.  She was certain that things were going to pick up soon now that Knives had arrived and agreed to help her fix things between Meryl and Vash.  She just hoped he didn't use too extreme of methods in this joint endeavor.  As much as she'd enjoy spending time with him again, she really didn't want Vash to hurt him too badly.  Her smile faded to be replaced with a frown.  **He never did tell me what he was doing here…oh well…I'll ask later.**

    Rolling out of bed she grimaced when her feet hit the cold floor.  Hurrying to where she'd left her suitcase open the night before she began pulling out clothes for the day.  The crinkling sound of paper drew her attention and she reached into her pocket only to discover an envelope addressed to her.  Blinking in surprise she returned to her bed partially dressed, staring at her name the whole time.  "I wonder who it's from…" She murmured as she perched on the edge of the mattress.  Shrugging, she carefully opened the envelope and smiled when she pulled out a short letter.  "Oh!  It's from Mr. Knives."

    The letter was short and too the point, the content succinct just like the man who'd written it.  Essentially he was merely telling her that the 'plan' had been put into action the night before and that he would make the next move in the morning.  Millie carefully folded the letter and tucked it safely away in a pocket in her suitcase before she finished dressing.  She'd just finished brushing her hair when her door crashed open.  Jumping to her feet she grabbed her stun gun and turned to face the intruder.

    Blinking in surprise Millie lowered the weapon.  "Mr. Vash?  What are you doing?"

    Crossing to her quickly he grabbed her by the arms and shook her.  "Millie!  She's gone!  Gone!"

    Teeth clicking together with the force of the shaking, Millie tried to focus her gaze on the tall man currently panicking in front of her.  "Who?  Mr. Vash, who's gone?  Why are you here?"

    "Meryl!"  He released her abruptly and sank to the floor in a boneless heap.  "He took her…he told me he did…contacted me, just like that and told me he took her…"

    Millie hastily hid a smile and knelt beside the obviously distraught gunman.  "Who took Meryl?  I don't understand, Mr. Vash.  You aren't making any sense."

    "Knives!"  He wailed and jumped to his feet.  "Knives kidnapped Meryl, Millie!"  He lifted his arms, hands closed into fists, and banged them into the sides of his head.  "How could I be so stupid?!  I should've known when we couldn't find any trace of him, no matter where we went!  He was following the whole damn time just waiting for an opportunity to snatch her!  God!  I'm such an idiot!"

    Standing slowly, Millie rested her hand against his arm gently.  "But…why now?"

    "I don't know!  Maybe he got bored waiting…I don't know!  It doesn't matter…we gotta find them before he does something to her!"

    "But…" Millie's protest was cut short when he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.  "Mr. Vash!"

    "No time!  There's no time!  We gotta find them **now**!"  He dragged her down the stairs and out the door into the street without pause.

    **Oh…Knives…I hope you're ready!**  She thought desperately as she ran to keep up with the gunman's longer strides.

*******

    Meryl woke slowly with a feeling of sever disorientation and a throbbing headache.  "Ohhhh…" She moaned softly, squeezing her eyes shut tight against what was probably going to be painful bright light.  It took several minutes for her to realize that instead of a relatively comfortable and soft bed beneath her was something hard and lumpy.  Frowning, she moved her hand over the surface and sat bolt upright.  "Sand?!"  Looking around herself wildly she gasped in shock.  The hotel room was gone and in its place was open desert.

    "Good.  You're awake."

    Whirling, she stared in horror at the speaker of the cold words.  "K-Knives?!"  She whispered through lips stiff with fear.

    "Who else?  Get up."  He stood and towered over her.  "I don't have all day, woman.  Hurry up."  He reached down and grabbed her by her arm and hauled her to her feet.  He gestured towards the remains of a small fire and what looked to be travel rations.  "Eat before it gets cold.  I'm not stopping again until nightfall."  He gave her a little shove towards the breakfast.

    Meryl shook her head slowly and crouched down, reaching a tentative hand towards the food.  She glanced back at him but he wasn't looking at her.  Swallowing, she grabbed the pan and lifted it closer to her.  **I have to get away from him!  Vash needs to know that he's close by and Millie…oh poor Millie!  She'll be so worried!"**  She stood and slowly inched her way closer to him, lifting the frying pan as a makeshift weapon.

    "Don't."  Knives didn't bother turning.  "Don't even try it.  I'm not in the mood to deal nicely with being bludgeoned with a frying pan, Meryl Stryfe."

    Meryl slowly lowered her arm and stared at the back of his head with eyes narrowed in anger and hate.  "How did you know?"

    "Your thoughts give it away."  He turned slowly to face her.  "Eat your breakfast."

    Slowly kneeling again she began to eat automatically, grey eyes narrowed and studying her captor as she did so.  He'd abandoned his body suit for something that appeared to be leggings similar to Vash's choice of wear with a white button shirt and black vest under a long weather worn brown trench coat.  She tilted her head to the side as she nearly choked on the food she was stuffing into her mouth at a rapid pace.  **He still has that black gun…this could be bad.**  He looked almost normal…almost **human**…except for the coldness in his narrowed blue eyes.  He'd let his pale hair grow out somewhat and didn't look quite so militant now.  **No, he just looks extremely dangerous, that's all.  Of course, what's changed?**

    "Stop that."  He said mildly as he turned away.  "It's irritating to listen to your blabbering thoughts constantly.  I liked it better when you were unconscious."

    "Well tough!  I can't just stop thinking, you know!"  **Of all the…I swear, if he weren't a sociopathic homicidal maniac I'd give him a piece of my mind!**  Meryl stuffed the last of her breakfast into her mouth and stood when he turned to glare at her.  **As it is he'd probably rip my throat out and leave me for the buzzards to find.  I think I'll just bide my time and keep quiet for now…at least until I can figure out a way to escape.**

    Knives rolled his eyes and turned his back to hide his amused smirk.  He doubted his little captive would appreciate his amusement at her expense.  **This is going to be one hell of a long week.  I hope Vash gets his ass in gear.**  "Come one.  I don't have all day to sit here listening to you grumble.  I have a job to do."  With that, he strode away without waiting for a reply.  "Millie, you owe me…" He muttered under his breath as less than flattering descriptions of his character floated to him from Meryl's direction behind him.                                          

**~*~**


	10. Chapter 0010

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 10**

****~****

    After dragging Millie through every corner of town Vash was beginning to feel his panic rising with each frantic step.  "Nothing…nothing…nothing!"  He stopped in front of the hotel they'd stayed in the night before and leaned against the wall, head bowed.  Millie dropped to the porch wearily and dragged in great gulps of air.  "Why didn't I go in?!"  He banged his head against the rough stucco of the wall repeatedly.  "I **knew** something wasn't right!  How could I be so stupid?!"

    "Mr. Vash, it isn't your fault."  Millie looked up at him sympathetically.  She felt a little guilty over her part in the whole scheme, but not enough to fess up to it.  **They needed something to wake them up…I hope this does it.**  "I'm sure Meryl will be fine.  Let's go to her room and see if there is anything…"

    "Right!  Why didn't I think of that?"  He reached down and grabbed her hand again and pulled her to her feet.  "Let's go!"  Not giving her time to say anything he dragged her through the lobby and up the stairs, down the hall and halted before room 203.  He reached for the knob and frowned when he found it locked.  "What the—" Shrugging, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the key.  "Good thing I have the key."

    "Yeah…" Millie sighed and shook her head.  She had a feeling that if he didn't have the key the hotel would be repairing another door.  Following him into the room she frowned and tried to look as concerned as she knew she should be.  "Hmm…it doesn't look like anything's out of place, Mr. Vash."

    "Yeah…" He stared at the unmade bed for a moment before turning to the open window.  "He must've come in through the window…" Glancing over at the small table he saw her typewriter.  "Meryl and her daily reports…" He murmured walking over slowly.  Spotting the paper he lifted it and read with a growing sense of dread.

    Hearing a sharp gasp, Millie turned in time to see her friend collapse into the only chair in the room set up beside the table holding Meryl's typewriter.  "Mr. Vash?"  Concerned by the sudden pallor in his face she crossed over to him quickly.  **Knives, I hope you didn't leave a threatening letter…that would just be bad taste.**  "What is it?"

    He looked up slowly, green eyes filled with pain as he held the letter up.  "M-Meryl…" He whispered and choked, bowing his head as he felt the sting of tears.

    "Hmm?"  Catching the note of despair in his voice she knelt before him and placed her arms around him.  "It's okay, Mr. Vash…we'll get her back.  Don't worry."  She felt bad seeing him like this.  She knew he'd be upset, but neither she nor Knives had anticipated this extreme of a reaction to Meryl's abduction.

    "S-she…she was going to…to leave anyway, Millie."  He held out the letter to her.

    Blinking uncertainly, she scanned the letter Meryl had written the night before.  "Oh my gosh!  This…this is a letter of resignation!"  She sat back on her heels and stared blankly into space.  **This is bad…really bad…** "I-I'm sure Meryl was just upset, that's all.  She never would've sent it, Mr. Vash…I'm sure of it."

    He gave her a skeptical look and shrugged.  "Even if she was going to resign, we still have to get her back.  There's no telling what Knives might do to her!"  He drew in a deep breath and stood.  "All right.  She isn't in town so he must've taken her out into the desert.  They can't have that much of a head start on us.  So…hurry up and pack Millie.  I'll get the car ready and get some supplies.  I'll meet you in front of the hotel."

    "Got it!  You can count on me, Mr. Vash!"  Hurriedly packing her friend's meager belongings first, Millie pulled the little pink traveling case behind her as she ran to her room to do the same.  "Oh Meryl…what were you thinking?  You can't quit!  Not now, not after everything we've been through together…" She intended to give her friend a piece of her mind the next time she saw her.  "So childish…" She muttered as she paid the room bill and rushed outside in time to see Vash pull up in front of the hotel.  "All ready, Mr. Vash!"  She called as she carried their luggage down the steps and tossed it into the back seat of the car.  "Which way?"  She asked as she hopped into the front seat and squirmed to get comfortable.

    Vash sighed.  He really had no idea which way Knives could've gone and he couldn't afford to make a mistake…not with Meryl's life hanging in the balance.  Closing his eyes he focused his mind on trying to catch a thread of the connection he shared with his brother, a frown of intense concentration firmly in place.  An instant later his eyes snapped open.  "West."  **That was almost too easy…what are you up to, Knives?**  He thought with a scowl, reaching into his coat pocket and withdrawing his sunglasses.  "We go west.  That's where the trail leads, at least."

    "Trail?"  Millie repeated in bewilderment.  **Must be that strange telepathic thing they do.**  She shrugged and leaned back as Vash put the car in gear.  "I'm sure Meryl will be fine, Mr. Vash.  Try not to worry too much, all right?  She's pretty good at taking care of herself."

    "I know.  But this is **Knives** we're dealing with.  One wrong move and who knows what'll happen?"  He shook his head sadly.  He'd had high hopes that his brother had finally come to terms with humanity.  The longer they'd followed him and found no signs of his usual violence directed at the humans he'd hated for so long the more Vash had begun to relax.  This latest development crushed those hopes and left him feeling almost betrayed…a feeling he was, unfortunately, getting used to where his brother was concerned.  **Knives, don't hurt her!**  He sent the thought outwards, hoping his twin would catch it and heed his silent plea.  Of course, there was no reply, only emptiness just like there had been for the passed three years since Knives had disappeared.

**~*~**


	11. Chapter 0011

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 11**

****~****

    Meryl crossed her arms over her chest and scowled out the side window as the vehicle bounced over the rough terrain.  She'd been surprised when Knives had led her to an obviously well-traveled jeep and curtly told her to get in.  She wasn't feeling particularly comfortable with sitting so close besides humanity's number one enemy in nothing but her night shirt.  She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gritted her teeth.  "Quit oogling me, you pervert!"  She snapped irritably.

    "Who's oogling?  It isn't my fault you give such a generous view."  Knives carefully kept the grin from curving his lips upwards.  His captive was very entertaining when her temper was roused, like it was now.  Her face turned a remarkable shade of red while her grey eyes narrowed to glittering slits, the rage clear to see.  She didn't dare do anything to retaliate since she was so terrified of him, but he had a feeling that if he pushed her far enough her sense of self-preservation would take a back seat to her infamous temper.

    "Of all the--!" She growled and jerked her eyes back to the non-descript scenery outside her window.  "So, where are we going?"  She finally asked, fighting to keep her tone as even as possible.

    "Arksville."  He answered shortly as he checked the position of the suns and altered their course a little to angle to a more westerly direction.

    "Arksville?"  She turned to him in surprise.  "Why are we going there?  What could possibly be there?"  To the best of her knowledge it was a small town that barely eked out an existence not having had the luck to acquire a Plant when it was first founded.

    "Business."  He glanced over at her briefly before reaching under the seat and producing a canteen which he tossed to her.  "Here.  Drink.  I don't want to deal with you if you get dehydrated."

    She caught the full canteen and stared at him in surprise a moment before removing the stopper and taking a delicate sip.  "Thanks."  She muttered ungraciously.  **Why is he being so nice?  What's he up to?**  "So, Knives…what kind of business do you have in Arksville?"  She asked after taking a final sip and replacing the cap.  She set the canteen on the seat between them and half turned to face him.

    "Well, it isn't to liberate the Plant, if that's what you're asking."  He gave her a cold look before returning his attention to the barely visible road meandering through the sand dunes.  "But of course you already knew that Arksville doesn't have a Plant of their own."

    Pursing her lips in annoyance she tossed her head and shifted uncomfortably on the hot seat.  "That didn't tell me much, you know."

    "Yes, I know."  He smirked and glanced down at her bare legs meaningfully.  "If you don't want anyone looking, stop presenting such a prime opportunity."

    "Wha--?!" She followed his gaze and felt her face heating in embarrassment.  "It isn't my fault you kidnapped me while I was in my night clothes!  You could've remembered to grab me something decent to wear, you know."  She shifted and pulled her night shirt down as far as it would go.  "I still don't know what you want with me…"

    "It isn't you I want."  He squinted into the distance and frowned, seeing a blur begin to materialize on the horizon, rising up out of the heat waves over the desert.  "I want Vash."

    "I should've known."  She rolled her eyes and finally sighed, slumping dejectedly in her seat.  "I'm not sure he'll come, you know."

    "He'll come."  He retorted confidently.  "I know my brother, woman.  He'll come."

    "I have a name and it isn't 'woman' or 'human' or 'spider' or any other irritating label you can come up with.  My name is Meryl as you full well know."

    He didn't answer.  Instead he took one hand off the steering wheel and drew his gun, idly checking the chamber though he already knew that it was full.  Setting the black gun on the dash he leaned to the side, closer to his unwilling passenger, and reached under the seat to withdraw a shotgun.  "Know how to use one of these, Meryl?"  He asked conversationally.

    She glanced over the weapon disdainfully.  "Of course."

    "Good.  You're going to need it very soon."  He handed it to her.  "Just don't shoot me.  I wouldn't like that very much."  He reached for his gun again.

    Meryl stared at the shotgun she now held and then slowly looked up to stare at her abductor.  "Um…Knives…why did you just give me a loaded weapon?"

    "I already told you.  You're going to need it."  He nodded to the front.  "Look there.  I doubt they're the friendly type of road blocking bandits."

    She followed the direction of his gaze and gulped.  "Oh boy…this could be bad.  There has to be at least twenty of them."  She squinted and recounted.  "Make that twenty-five."

    "There are thirty, actually.  It's the Arksville Crew.  Not your typical run of the mill bandits.  These bastards like to take prisoners…especially **female** prisoners.  So get ready, Meryl, 'cause I'm not covering your ass."

    "You mean they're…slavers?"  She asked softly, hunching down in her seat a little more.

    "Something like that."  He glanced over at her and sighed.  "You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that, don't you?"  He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it at her.  "Put this on."

    She looked at the coat she'd caught and blinked in surprise.  "Um…thanks."  Setting the shotgun to the side she quickly shoved her arms into the too-big garment and did her best to not feel ridiculous with the sleeves flopping over her hands.  Sighing, she pushed them back and reached for the gun again.  "Okay, Knives.  Why are you going to Arksville again?"

    "Told you, business."  He slowed the jeep as they approached the blockade.  "Keep your head down, Meryl.  Things could get ugly fast."

    Before she could form a reply he'd stopped the vehicle and jumped out, taking his gun with him.  "What's he doing?"  She scowled and peeked over the dash.  He appeared to be talking to some of the men but whatever he was saying wasn't going over too well.  The next instant all hell broke loose as bullets whizzed by the jeep and ricocheted of the metal.  Meryl 'eeped' and ducked down again.  "Oh man…this is a nightmare!"

    Gritting his teeth as he focused his concentration, Knives raised his hand.  The men closest to him were thrown back several feet to land with cries of shock and pain on the rough, hard packed sand.  His gun remained holstered at his side as he stepped forward.  "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way.  I don't much care which you choose.  Either way your 'fun and games' are finished."  He spoke quietly, his voice a cold monotone as he continued to stride forward.

    "Who the hell are you?!"  At the terrified shout, Meryl peeked over the dash again and did a double take.  Nobody was dead yet.  **What the heck?!**

    Knives smiled coldly and reached inside his vest, withdrawing something that glinted in the sunlight.  "Does it matter who I am?"  He asked softly as he pinned the shining object on the left lapel of his vest.  "Does it really matter at all in the end?"

    "Son of a bitch!"  The men began to scatter, terror crossing their faces as their bodies suddenly refused to obey.

    "You are foolish to resist.  You're pathetic beasts preying on your own kind.  You deserve everything you're about to get and then some."  He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.  "But you're going to be good now, aren't you?  You're going to do the right thing and march your way to the sheriff's office in October City and turn yourselves in."

    "Go to hell!"

    "I imagine I will eventually."  Shrugging, he turned his back on the men and waved his hand casually, giving the mental command that would force them to walk until they reached the destination he'd assigned to them.

    Meryl stared in numb disbelief, her eyes focused on the shining metal attached to Knives' vest just over his heart.  "Oh.  My.  God."  As he drew closer she could make out the writing on the badge.  "M-m-marshal?!"  She whispered, her heart hammering painfully against her ribs. 

**~*~**


	12. Chapter 0012

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 12**

****~****

     Vash stared at the remains of a small fire and studied the traces of footprints not obliterated by the constant wind that blew over the desert world.  He could still see the imprint of where someone had lain, presumably Meryl by the size.  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  "Okay…" He murmured and retraced his steps to the car where Millie was waiting, leaning against the door and eating pudding from a cup.  "Okay, they were here.  I can't tell how long ago, but they were definitely here last night."

    "Mmm…" Millie licked her lips and discarded the now empty container.  "Well, that's a good thing, right?"  She watched as he continued to walk around, narrowed green eyes focused on the ground.  "Mr. Vash?"

    "It looks like they had a vehicle…" He pointed to the tracks in the sand.  "The tire tracks lead back to the road…"

    Biting her lip, Millie inched her way towards the front of the car, blue eyes focused on her companion's back as he continued to stare into the distance.  Carefully lifting the hood she reached inside blindly and, wincing at the heat that greeted her questing fingers, removed the cap and stuck it in her pocket before quietly letting the hood close again.  **I'm sorry, Mr. Vash…but I can't let you catch up too quickly…** She felt more than a little guilty for sabotaging the 'rescue' mission, but she knew that Meryl and Vash needed more time to think things over.  She'd have to start grilling him soon and get him to admit how he really felt.  She hoped her co-conspirator was doing the same wherever he was.

    Running his hand through his hair one last time Vash turned and stalked back to the car.  "Well, it looks like they continued west, but with the wind blowing in the tracks it's a little hard to say for sure."

    "It's a good direction, Mr. Vash."  Millie climbed into the passenger seat and tried not to wince when her slightly scalded fingers came into contact with the door handle.  **Ouch!  The things I do for my friends!  I hope they appreciate this.**  The heat from the radiator cap resting in her pocket was uncomfortable, but she'd live with it.  It was nothing compared to the stinging in her fingers.  **I hope he doesn't notice.**

    "Ready, Millie?"

    "Yup."  She shifted and faced forward, folding her hands in her lap.

    Putting the car in gear, Vash placed his sunglasses on again and eased his way back onto the road, heading west once again.  **Knives, I don't know what you're planning on accomplishing, but taking Meryl is the last straw.**  He thought grimly as he applied more pressure to the accelerator.  **There's no way I'm going to let you get away with this.**

*******

    Meryl continued to stare at Knives' profile in open-mouthed shock as he followed the Arksville Crew across the wasteland at a slow pace.  To say she was surprised was a gross understatement.  Never, in her wildest imaginings, would she ever have thought something this ludicrous could ever come to pass.  **Knives a marshal?  Yeah right.  This is just some kind of sick joke.**

    Knives sighed and shook his head.  "You're inviting flies, Meryl.  Close your mouth."  He lifted a hand and rubbed his temples wearily.  For the last hour he'd been subjected to her constant mental babble and it was giving him a headache.

    "What kind of game are you playing, Knives?"  She scowled and glanced at the men currently marching before them.  "And what do you intend to do with them?"  She gestured forward absently.

    "They have a long overdue meeting with the sheriff in October City and I'm not playing any games as you so nicely put it."  He checked the position of the suns and glanced at the temperature gauge in the dash, frowning when he saw it was steadily creeping towards the red.

    "You don't expect me to actually believe you're now a law abiding citizen, do you?  I mean, really!  You tried to kill every human on the planet, Knives.  No one changes that fast."

    "You're right.  I haven't changed my views entirely, Meryl.  I still believe that humans are scum and need to be eliminated…but I also know now that not all of them are like that."  He sent out a sharp mental command and the strange cavalcade halted, the men dropping to the sand wearily as he stopped the jeep.  He gestured towards the outlaws.  "Those 'men'…" His lip curled over the word.  "Are not fit to live.  They're animals, beasts that prey upon the weak of their own kind.  Disgusting, filthy parasites.  It makes me sick just to look at them."  He climbed out of the jeep and reached into the back for several canteens.  Meryl followed him slowly as he approached his 'prisoners'.  He tossed the canteens on the ground amongst them.  "Drink."  He ordered curtly before turning away.  Catching the surprised look on his reluctant companion's face he shrugged.  "Alive they're worth a thousand double dollars each…dead, they're worthless."

    "Oh."  She whispered as she followed him back to the jeep again.  "Um…so…why did you take me?"  She asked in a small voice.

    "I told you.  I want Vash."

    She gasped and felt the blood drain from her face.  "Y-you're not going to turn your own brother in, are you?!"

    He scowled down at her.  "Of course not!  What do you take me for?"

    "A homicidal maniac, for starters!  You tried to kill all of us on numerous occasions, Knives.  What else am I supposed to think?"

    "Stupid human…" He muttered and rubbed at his temples where the headache was beginning to throb painfully.  "That bounty on Vash has been rescinded…has been for nearly six months now."

    "Wh-what?!"  She gaped at him in utter shock.  "H-how?  I mean, why?"

    "The Federation was persuaded to revoke the bounty on Vash the Stampede when the 'real' culprit stepped forward and 'confessed' to the crimes."  He smirked and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the jeep.

    "What did you do?"  The words came out in a horrified whisper.

    "Call it a form of poetic justice."

    "Which poor sap did you brainwash to take the rap for something he didn't do?"

    "Someone who deserved it, Meryl.  You've heard of him, I think.  Excor Markston."  He glanced at her when she collapsed into the sand.  "What?"

    "Excor…Markston?!"  She stared up at him in disbelief.  "H-he's been implicated in multiple terrorist attacks against the Federation, but nothing was ever proven.  He might even be more dangerous than **you** when it comes to his hatred towards humanity!"

    "Was.  He isn't very dangerous now that he's been executed."

    "You mean…" She swallowed and closed her eyes.  "You mean Vash is…is **free**?"

    "As long as he stays out of trouble.  Of course, I doubt that'll happen."

    "I know what you mean.  Trouble seems to follow him everywhere he goes…" She sighed and slowly stood.  "Thank you."

    "For what?"

    "Just accept it, Knives.  If not for you, Vash would still have that bounty on his head and that…that **monster** would still be free to terrorize people."  She shrugged and turned away from him.  "Maybe you **have** changed…I don't know.  But I'm willing to give the benefit of the doubt."

    "Gee…thanks.  You don't know how gratifying it is to hear you say that."  Sarcasm dripped from his tone.  "I don't want your gratitude, human.  I did it for my brother, not you."

**~*~**


	13. Chapter 0013

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 13**

****~****

    Vash sighed wearily as he stared at the abandoned vehicles blocking the road to Arksville.  He didn't know what could have happened, but he had a gut feeling his brother was behind it.  "No bodies, no blood, nothing.  I just don't get it."

    Millie held her tongue, choosing instead to peek at the temperature gauge.  A slight smile curved her lips upwards when she saw the needle rising towards the red zone.  She didn't want them to be stranded, but at the same time she couldn't let Vash catch up to Knives too quickly.  "Um…Mr. Vash?"  She asked tentatively, schooling her features into a concerned frown.

    "What is it, Millie?"  He asked distractedly as he continued to stare sightlessly into the distance.

    "Is that needle supposed to be going that high?"  She asked innocently as she pointed at the temperature gauge.

    "Huh?"  He looked down and gaped for a moment before releasing an explosive curse as he immediately cut the power to the engine.  "What the hell?!"  He jumped out and lifted the hood, jumping back as a blast of steam erupted.  "Oh crap!  Why do these things keep happening to me?!"  He kicked the bumper and spun, dropping to the ground to pout at the sand.  "I have the worst luck…**somebody** doesn't like me…"

    Millie bit her lip and slowly climbed out of the car, walking around behind it and dropping the radiator cap into the sand casually as she continued around to stand beside him.  "What happened?"  She asked softly.

    "Overheated."  He muttered.  "Cap's gone."  He shook his head and flopped onto his back to stare up at the sky.  "I hate my life."

    "Oh don't say that, Mr. Vash.  I'm sure everything will be just fine.  Maybe we can get a cap from one of those vehicles."  She pointed at the cars and trucks blocking the road.  "Are you hungry?"

    "No…" He slowly sat and stared at the cars.  "I just don't get it.  What happened here?  And where are all the people?"

    Millie shrugged and reached into the back seat to grab a cup of pudding.  "I don't really know, Mr. Vash, but it looks like someone abandoned their vehicles.  I wonder why they just left them there in the middle of the road?  You'd think they could've at least moved them off to the side."

    Jumping agilely to his feet, Vash approached the blockade with a frown.  Something glinted in the sand and he stopped to look closer.  "Bullets?  What the hell?"  Scowling, he turned and stared at Millie for a moment.  "Come on, Millie.  We'll just switch vehicles.  I don't think they'll care much since they just left them here."

    "Okay."  She turned away to hide her frown.  "Oh darn. And it was such a good idea, too."  She glared down at her red fingers.  "And I went to so much trouble."  She sighed and shook her head, tossing her now empty pudding container into the back seat and reached for their luggage.  Frowning, she tried to think of a way to delay their departure some more and finally straightened with the bags and suitcases in her arms.  She took a step towards her friend and immediately collapsed.  **I'm sorry, Mr. Vash, but I can't let you follow so quickly…not yet.**

    "Millie?"  Vash blinked and hurried to the fallen woman's side.  "Hey, Millie?  You okay?"  When he didn't receive an answer he knelt and shook her gently.  "Oh man…this is bad."  He looked around quickly and gently lifted the unconscious woman's body into his arms and moved towards the shade offered by their car.  "I'm sorry, Millie.  You should've told me you weren't feeling well."  He sighed and reached for one of their canteens.  Guilt swirled through him as he poured some of the precious water onto a cloth and gently wiped her flushed face.  "I should've paid more attention…"

    Millie forced her muscles to relax and remain limp.  She really hated making Vash worry like this, but she felt she had no choice.  Knives needed more time to talk to Meryl about Vash and **she** still needed to broach the subject on her end.  **What a mess.  We really should've planned things better.**  She hoped Meryl wasn't giving Knives too much trouble, but knowing her friend she was probably in the process of planning an escape.  She only hoped that she wouldn't do something foolish and get herself hurt.  Knives may have been trying to be a good person, but his patience only went so far and she knew that Meryl had a bad habit of speaking her mind quite loudly.  She loved her friend to pieces, but she also knew that she had a major flaw in her personality…her volatile temper.

    Vash carefully loosened Millie's habitual tie and undid the top two buttons of her blouse.  Gently lifting her to a sitting position, guiding her head to his shoulder, he removed her cloak and tossed it aside.  "This is probably why you fainted…it's just too hot for you to wear all these clothes, Millie."  He shook his head and lowered her back to the sand.  Pushing her sleeves back, he ran the wet cloth over her arms, frowning at her reddened fingers.  "Huh?"  Lifting her hand he stared at the unmistakable signs of recent scalding.  Green eyes narrowing he leaned over her and stared intently into her flushed face.  "Millie?"  He asked softly.  He didn't receive an answer, not that he expected one.  "I don't know why you did it, Millie, so I think you owe me an explanation to why you sabotaged our car."  One blue eye opened and looked up at him.

    Millie gulped.  "Ah…Mr. Vash…um…" She smiled sheepishly.  "Oh boy."

    He sat back and folded his arms across his chest.  "Oh boy, is right.  Care to explain?"

**~*~**


	14. Chapter 0014

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 14**

****~****

    Millie bowed her head, hands clasped in her lap and avoided looking at her companion.  She could actually **feel** the anger radiating off of him in waves of negative emotion.  She swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in the sand.  "Well…it's like this, Mr. Vash."  She drew in a deep breath and gathered her courage to sneak a peek at him.  **Oh boy…he looks really angry.**  "You and Meryl were so angry with each other and not talking and I could tell how much it hurt the both of you and I can't stand to see my friends so upset so I thought I should do something about it but I didn't really know what so I wrote a letter to Mr. Knives and I was going to post it to him but I ran into him so that saved me postage and then I talked to him and we came up with a plan and he said he'd try to help and then we decided the best thing to do would be to separate the two of you…Meryl and you, that is…and so we agreed that we'd give you a week to think things over and he took Meryl with him and I was supposed to stay with you and we were going to talk to you two and try to fix things but I never thought that you'd get so upset and I'm really very sorry, Mr. Vash."  She gasped for breath having tried her level best to say everything in one hurried rush.  She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the very angry man beside her to respond.  Several moments passed and he still hadn't moved so she sneaked another peek at him.  He was staring at her with an incredulous look, green eyes wide with shock.  "Say something, please, Mr. Vash…" She whispered softly, anxiety curling through her at his continued silence.

    Shaking himself out of his shocked stupor Vash narrowed his eyes on the woman sitting beside him.  "You…" He choked and gritted his teeth, hands closing into fists.  "You **knew** where he was?  All this time, you knew where my brother was and you never said anything?!  How could you, Millie?!"

    "I'm sorry!"  She cried, tears filling her eyes.  "I promised Mr. Knives that I wouldn't tell on him and I always try to keep my promises.  He wanted a chance to start over…"

    "And you believed him?!"  He shouted incredulously.  "Millie!  He tried to kill **everyone**!  He caused the Great Fall!  He's responsible for Wolfwood's death!  All those towns we came across with no people…he was behind that!  I can't believe you fell for…" He cut off the rest of the angry sentence and jumped to his feet.  "Don't you know what he's capable of?  God, Millie!  There's no telling what he's doing to Meryl even as we speak!  How could you do that to your friend?"

    Millie rose quickly to face off against him, her own anger rising.  "Don't you say such mean things about Knives!  I won't stand for it!  He's been trying really, really hard to be a good person and start over with a new life but you can't get passed your anger to see that!  He's a good person deep down, I know it!"  She was shaking so hard she could barely remain standing as tears blurred her vision.  "Knives isn't evil like you keep saying.  He can't be because if he was he wouldn't have been so nice to me and he wouldn't have tried so hard to be my friend!"  She swiped a hand over her face, wiping away the angry tears.  "An evil man would've have been able to say such nice things to me and treat me so nicely.  He's the first person to not just treat me like I'm stupid!"  She spun away and dropped to her knees in the sand.  "He only wants to help you, Mr. Vash…why can't you see that?"  She whispered hoarsely, covering her face with shaking hands as she cried.

    Vash stared down at her, his anger evaporating immediately.  "Millie…" He knelt beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  "I didn't know, Millie.  I-I'm sorry…" Never, in his wildest dreams, could he have imagined the gentle woman he'd come to know would ever fall in love with his brother.  **Knives…what have you done?**  He thought sadly and shook his head.  He had no doubt that his brother had turned on the charm to sway Millie to his side and used her to escape.  That he could twist her emotions like this was unconscionable and unforgivable.

    "He's really trying, Mr. Vash…why can't you believe that?"  She looked up at him through her tears.  "It's been three years and he hasn't done anything to hurt anybody…and still you don't believe that Knives has changed.  Why can't you believe in your own brother?"

    "I want to…I really do…but I can't just forget everything he's done over the passed hundred and thirty years either."  He sighed and sat beside her, leaning against the car.  "Maybe he is trying…I'll give you that…but there's no telling what might set him off again.  Knives isn't stable, Millie."

    She snorted and wiped her face with her sleeve.  "So you say."  She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  "He was hurt, scared, and lonely.  His only brother abandoned him, betrayed him…in his mind…and he blamed us humans for it all.  He couldn't understand why you would choose the human race over him and that confusion made him lash out at those who'd caused the rift between the two of you.  Of course, that doesn't excuse everything he's done.  I know that.  He knows that.  But you don't have to make it harder for him.  Give Knives a chance, Mr. Vash.  That's all he really needs right now."

    He frowned and stared down at the sand, studying the tiny grains as if they held all the answers to the questions he held deep within his heart.  "All right, Millie.  Let's just say what you said is true…" He looked up slowly.  "But why did he have to kidnap Meryl?"

    She smiled brightly and stood, stretching her arms above her head.  "That's easy, Mr. Vash.  It's because I told him to."  Ignoring his wide-eyed look of surprise she bent to pick up the dropped luggage.  "Which car should we take?"  

**~*~**


	15. Chapter 0015

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 15**

****~****

    Meryl sat perfectly still as she waited in the jeep for Knives outside the sheriff's office in October City.  She'd been reluctant to wait outside for him, but after being reminded rather rudely of her current state of dress, she'd finally grudgingly agreed.  There was no way she was going to parade around in her night clothes and provide more amusement for her captor.  She still wasn't entirely certain why he'd kidnapped her, but she was beginning to realize that he didn't intend to hurt her…at least not yet.

    Glaring at the open door of the sheriff's office she nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully.  The sheriff had greeted Knives with a wide smile and friendly attitude, indicating that they'd had business dealings in the past.  She wondered if he even knew about his 'favorite' marshal's less than stellar past.  "Probably not."  She muttered as she hunched down further into the hot seat.  She wasn't about to give up the story, either.  "Probably wouldn't believe me anyway."  She shrugged and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.  It wasn't that she felt any particular loyalty towards Knives, but she wasn't about to make her own situation more difficult that it already was.

    Knives glanced out the window to check on his companion and once satisfied that she was still in the jeep he turned back to face the sheriff.  "In a day or two a man will be arriving looking for me."

    "Oh?"  The sheriff sat up straighter and leaned forward.  "Should I be concerned?"

    "Not at all.  I want you to hold him for an extra day and then release him."  He leaned against the wall and rifled through a small stack of wanted posters.

    "And who is this man?"  The sheriff was intrigued.  It wasn't often he found himself in such a strange position with the marshal.  He had a lot of respect for the mysterious man, but there was something about him that just didn't add up.  Until three years before he didn't exist.  There just weren't any records of the man going by the name of Marshal Wyatt Earp…beyond the ancient history left over from the old world, that is.  He wondered if he was a descendent.

    "Vash the Stampede."  Knives set the papers aside and smiled grimly at the look of horror clouding the sheriff's expression.

    "D-did you just say…Vash the Stampede?!  You have the Humanoid Typhoon on your trail?"  He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes fighting to steady his nerves.  "And you want me to hold him for a day?  That's asking a lot, Marshal Earp."

    "I know.  I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."  Pushing away from the wall he leaned over the desk to meet the other man's gaze directly.  "Vash isn't to be harmed, sheriff.  I'd be most displeased if he were."

    Swallowing with great difficulty he nodded.  "Yeah…but what about us?"

    Smirking he stepped back and folded his arms across his chest.  "Trust me, he's harmless.  You have more to worry about from that woman waiting out there."  He tilted his head towards the open door.

    "Who is she?"  He asked curiously.

    "Vash's woman."

    "What?!"  He blinked and stood slowly to peer more closely at the small figure huddled on the seat of the jeep.  "What's she doing with you then?"

    Ignoring the question he moved closer to the desk.  "There will be a woman with Vash…tall, brown hair, blue eyes."  He reached inside his vest and produced an envelope.  "Her name is Millie Thompson.  Give this to her."

    "Yeah…sure.  No problem, Marshal."  He looked at the envelope he held and smiled wanly.  "I hope my jail survives this."

    "Try not to get too close to him with explosives and you should be fine."  He turned and strode towards the door.  "He has an unfortunate problem with explosives, sheriff.  They have a tendency to explode when he's around destroying nearly everything in sight."

    "And this is supposed to make me feel better how?"

    He paused with his foot on the threshold and chuckled.  "Trust me, sheriff…Vash is a pacifist.  He hates violence and can't stand the sight of blood.  He won't make trouble as long as you remember what I just told you."

    "Sure.  If you say so."  He stood and followed the taller man outside.  "Say, Marshal, how do you know the Humanoid Typhoon anyway?"

    Knives paused and looked up at the sky, expression thoughtful as he struggled to find a suitable explanation.  He lowered his gaze and stared at Meryl for several moments, reading her discomfort easily.  He really should find her something decent to wear.  She couldn't continue traveling with him in nothing but her night shirt.  It just wasn't professional.  He turned slowly back to face the sheriff and smiled a little.  He found he actually liked the smaller man.  He found his sense of justice refreshing in comparison to most of the lawmen he'd had dealings with in recent years.  Bill Murphy, sheriff of October City, was one of the rare humans that he could respect.  "Perhaps it wouldn't cause any harm to tell you…" He murmured softly as he moved closer to the other man.  He looked down at him with a frown.  "This goes no further, sheriff."

    He nodded.  "Understood, Marshal."  His curiosity was definitely piqued now.

    "Vash is my brother.  That's how I know so much about him."

    The sheriff felt his jaw drop.  "Y-your…brother?!"  He was mortified when his voice came out as an unmanly squeak.  "Holy sunspots!  I'll be damned.  It must have been a relief, then, when that bounty was taken off of him."

    "You have no idea.  He'll be relieved when he finds out that his name was cleared."

    "You mean he doesn't know?"  When the taller man shook his head the sheriff sighed.  "I wonder how he could miss that."

    "Vash isn't the most observant, sheriff.  We don't talk much so I didn't get the chance to tell him myself yet.  I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, all right?"  He gave an added mental nudge to ensure the other man's silence.  "Remember, one day, sheriff."

    "Yeah.  No problem, Marshal.  One day…" He watched as the marshal got into the jeep and started it.  The woman looked less than pleased by his presence, but the sheriff decided that if she was indeed Vash the Stampede's woman then she definitely wouldn't be happy to be in the custody of a lawman like Marshal Earp.  "She probably doesn't know about that bounty being lifted either."  Shaking his head, he stepped into the street and headed towards the saloon.  "I need a drink…"  

**~*~**


	16. Chapter 0016

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 16**

****~****

    Vash looked around the quiet city and sighed.  "He isn't here."  He shook his head and leaned forward wearily.  "Now what?"

    "I told you, Mr. Vash.  You're worrying for nothing.  Knives isn't going to hurt Meryl."  She placed a hand on his arm gently.  "Let's go get something to eat.  You'll feel better with a full stomach, trust me.  I know I always feel better after eating a yummy meal."

    "Let's just stop at the sheriff's office first, okay Millie?  I want to report those abandoned vehicles just in case there's something more to it than we first saw."

    "Oh, all right."  She hopped out of the car and followed him up the steps to the sheriff's office.  "This really is a nice town, isn't it Mr. Vash?  So peaceful…and quiet too.  Must be a nice place to live, don't you think?"

    "Yeah, Millie.  Real nice."

    Millie looked up quickly at the oddly strained note in her friend's voice.  "Mr. Vash?"  She blinked in surprise when she saw him with his hands held above his head.

    "Vash the Stampede, I assume?"  Stepping forward the sheriff gestured towards the back where the holding cells were located.  "I've been asked to keep you in custody.  If you would come quietly…"

    Millie hurried around Vash to face the sheriff.  "But sheriff, what did he do?  We just got into town, you know."

    He frowned up at the tall woman and sighed.  "Millie Thompson, I presume?"  When she nodded he reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope.  "This was left for you."  He gestured towards Vash again.  "Come on.  I don't want no trouble in my town."

    "Oh man…" Vash shook his head and meekly preceded the sheriff into the back of the jail.  "Sheriff…what are the charges?"

    "Oh, there are no charges.  You're merely being held over night for the safety of all concerned."

    "Eh?"  He turned around and blinked through the bars.  "I don't understand."

    "Just sit tight and you'll be free to go in the morning."  He peered closely at his new prisoner and finally shook his head.  "I'll be damned…" He muttered before turning and walking away.  Stepping back into the front office he looked around.  "Hmm…wonder where she went…"

    Without bothering to read the letter enclosed in the envelope, Millie hurried out to the car and rummaged until she found her stun gun.  Turning back to the jail she sighed and shook her head.  "I'm going to get into a **lot** of trouble for this…" Shrugging she hurried back into the office.  "Oh well."

    "Whoah!"  The sheriff stared at the tall woman standing before him brandishing the biggest stun gun he'd ever seen.

    "Okay, sheriff, I'm really, really sorry about this but I can't let you keep Mr. Vash in jail like this because he really didn't do any of those things people says he does…well, not all of them only some of them but it wasn't really his fault.  So I want you to let him go right now, okay?"

    "Uh…" The sheriff shook his head slowly.  "Look, Miss Thompson, you really don't want to do…" He blinked and stared at a spot just over her shoulder and lifted his hands higher in the air.  "Sunspots…" He muttered, face paling.

    "I'm really, really sorry sheriff…but this is necessary so…" Millie gasped as she was roughly shoved from behind.  "Oh no!"  The rough jostling caused her finger to squeeze reflexively on the trigger of her stun gun, firing one of the crossed bolts automatically towards a cabinet to left behind the sheriff.  The resounding crash was accompanied by smoke and a fireball reaching towards the ceiling.  "Uh oh…"

    "The keys, sheriff, if you please."  Millie blinked and spun to find herself staring up at one of the meanest looking men she'd ever seen.  "I hear you've got my gang locked up and I want them out…now."  He grabbed Millie and pulled her roughly towards him.  "Do it now or the woman gets it, got it?"

    Millie gasped and lost her grip on her gun, dropping it.  The heavy weapon fell heavily on the bandit's foot and a chain reaction started.  His gun went off, blasting a large hole in the wall separating the front off from the armory and the fire already started by Millie's previous blast reached the ammunition stored in the recently destroyed cupboard and exploded throwing plaster and wood splinters around the room.  Millie screamed and dropped to the ground as more explosions resonated from the armory and a huge hole appeared in the ceiling billowing black smoke out into the sky beyond.  In the ensuing chaos the sheriff scrambled for cover under his desk, the bandit leader yelped in pain from his crushed toes and his followers dove to the side as exploding ammunition whizzed by their heads.

    In the back room Vash dove for the floor as explosions crashed all around him, shaking the cell he was currently locked in.  "Oh man!"  Scrambling towards the back of the cell he covered his head as the ceiling just outside the bars caved in with a resounding crash, smoke, dust and debris flying everywhere.  "Why do these things keep happening to me?!"  He wailed as he peeked out from under the rough hewn bed and stared with wide eyes at the destruction surrounding him.  "I'm gonna get blamed for this, too, I just know it!"  As he watched, the cell door swung open with a squeak, the door shaking from the concussions of the continuing explosions.  "Well…" He hesitated a moment before crawling forward.  "Maybe I should just go check things…" The door crashed to the floor with a reverberating clatter.  "Out."  He finished with a wince.

    Millie coughed on smoke and dust as she crawled towards the holding cells.  "Meryl's gonna kill me!"  She whimpered as she scrambled away from the men cursing a blue streak behind her.  Eyes closed tightly against the stinging of the smoke she yelped when her head connected with something hard.  "Ouch!"

    Vash fell onto his side holding his head and moaning pathetically.  "Ow ow ow!"  **Damn but that hurt!**  Slowly opening his eyes he found himself staring into Millie's panicked and pain filled blue eyes.  "Hey, Millie."

    "Hey, Mr. Vash."  She forced a smile.  "I…um…I kinda made a mess."

    "Yeah…I see that."  He let his head thump back onto the floor.  "This is gonna be kinda hard to explain, I think…" 

**~*~**


	17. Chapter 0017

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 17**

****~****

    Knives leaned back in his chair and stared across the table at his companion who was currently demolishing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.  "Hungry?"  He asked mildly as she nearly choked on the food she was rapidly shoveling into her mouth.

    Meryl paused long enough to glare at him and reach for her cup of coffee to wash down the dry toast that was trying to stick in her throat.  "What do you think?  I haven't eaten since early this morning."

    He shrugged and sipped at his glass of lukewarm water with a grimace of distaste.  "I was in a hurry."  He offered by way of explanation.

    After shoving the last forkful of her dinner into her mouth Meryl leaned back and studied the man across from her.  "Okay, Knives.  Are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me or do I have to keep guessing?"  She scowled when he smirked and raised his glass again.  "Look, I think you at least owe me an explanation.  I'm trying to be open minded here, but you're making it difficult to do so."

    Rather than answering her question he asked one of his own.  "What's between you and my brother?"  He watched with amusement as her face reddened and she quickly averted her eyes.  He waited but she remained silent.  "Well?"

    "Um…" She fidgeted under his steady blue gaze.  "There's nothing, really."  She finally muttered.

    "Really?"  He snorted and set his glass on the table to lean forward.  "I could just as easily get the information by reading your thoughts, Meryl.  I'm trying to be nice about this, so why not work with me on this?"

    "I told you.  There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Vash.  Okay?"

    He scowled and leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.  "And why not?"  He asked sharply.

    "What?"  She stared at him in surprise, face heating with embarrassment.  **I can't believe I'm even having this conversation in the first place!**  "I don't think that it's any of your business, Knives."

    "If it involves my brother, it is.  Besides, you're making Millie miserable with whatever's been going on between the two of you and that isn't acceptable."

    "Millie?"  She repeated slowly, eyes narrowing.  "What about Millie?  Don't tell me you kidnapped her, too!"  Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when he remained silent.  "I can't believe you!  You ask me to trust you, yet you go and do things like this."

    He brought his hands down on the table sharply, careful to keep his strength in check and not smash the fragile piece of furniture.  "I never **asked** you for anything, woman."  He gritted through clenched teeth, blue eyes narrowing dangerously.  "You wouldn't even be here if not for the fact that Millie is so damn worried about the two of you.  If left up to me I'd just as soon stay out of it.  So, are you going to talk or do we do this the hard way?"

    Meryl's eyes widened in surprise.  "You…" She wheezed, feeling as if her breath had been cut off by the hammering of her heart in her throat.  "Millie…" She blinked and leaned back in her chair to stare up at the ceiling with a dazed expression on her face.  "Well…I'll be…"

    Knives glared at her and finally shook his head.  "Now what?  What's going on in that empty head of yours?"

    "Empty?!"  She sat bolt upright and pinned him with a frosty glare.  "Of all the—" She scowled and forced herself to hold in the rest of the angry words.  Silently counting back from ten to one she drew in a deep, calming breath.  "All right, Knives.  You win.  I'll tell you everything…" She paused and leaned forward with a smirk.  "If you tell me what's going on between you and Millie."

    "Uh…" He leaned back and stared at her silently for several moments as he weighed his options.  "I'd rather not."  He finally said reluctantly.

    Meryl threw her head back and laughed.  "Oh, this is rich.  Here you want me to open up and tell you something that's extremely personal, but you don't want to return the favor."  She immediately stopped laughing and looked at him again.  "Forget it.  I don't like you so why would I pour my heart out to you?"

    "Look, Meryl.  I haven't seen Millie for nearly three years until a last night.  Read whatever you want into it, but there's nothing there."

    "Really?"  She frowned thoughtfully.  "But…" She studied his implacable features for a moment.  "But you want there to be, right?"  When he didn't answer she grinned.  "Oh yeah, I'm right!"  She met his icy blue gaze steadily and finally sighed as she shook her head.  "We're quite the pair, Knives.  Neither of us wants to admit how we truly feel and we're just making those around us miserable in the process."

    "Speak for yourself, woman.  I'm making no one miserable."

    "What about Millie, then?"

    "What about her?"  He countered softly, blue eyes narrowed on her suspiciously.

    "How does she feel?"

    "How does Vash feel?"

    "Have you ever asked her?"

    "Have you ever asked him?"

    Meryl threw her hands up in exasperation.  "Quit repeating me!"

    "Then answer the question."  He retorted mildly, enjoying the way her face reddened even further with embarrassment and anger.

    "Why do you care?  All you've ever done is go out of your way to make Vash miserable!  Or are you trying to tell me that you're doing this out of some suddenly remembered brotherly affection that you've hidden for over a century?"

    He stood, pushing his chair over with a clatter, to tower over her.  He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a growl, blue eyes narrowed to focus on her intently.  "I have **never** stopped caring about my brother!"  He growled furiously.  "Everything I ever did was for him, you stupid human!  You have no right to question my feelings towards Vash.  You know **nothing**!"  He reached down and grabbed her by her arms, lifting her to shake her roughly.  "Vash was so pathetically blinded to the truth that he allowed everyone to hurt him!"  He shook her again.  "Have you looked at him?  Have you seen what your kind has done to him?  I tried to stop it, to make him understand, and what did I get?  He **shot** me!  Not once, not twice!"  He dropped her back into the chair.  "If you really care about him, woman, you'll tell him and put him out of his misery."  He ran a hand through his hair in agitation.  "Do you know what it's like to be able to read other's thoughts?  To feel what they feel?  It's hell when it's your own brother and you know that there's nothing you can do to stop the suffering and pain."  He moved around the table and slowly righted his chair to drop into it wearily.  "My brother means everything to me and you have no right to question it."

    Meryl stared at him for several long minutes her head ringing from the shaking she'd just received.  She'd forgotten for a moment that Knives had inhuman strength.  She rubbed her aching arms slowly, wincing at the residual pain.  She'd have bruises later but at least nothing was broken.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered softly.  "I didn't know."

    "That's pathetically obvious."  He muttered as he leaned forward to rest his head in his hands.  Sighing, he slowly looked up to meet her gaze.  "Did I hurt you?"

    "I'll live."  She sighed and shook her head.  "Look at us.  Fighting over what?  Yes, Knives, I care about Vash…a lot.  But there's nothing I can do about it.  He doesn't feel the same and I refuse to force him to be with me against his will."

    "And you're a fool."  He shook his head slowly.  "How do you know how he feels if you've never discussed it with him?  He might just surprise you, you know."

    "And what about you and Millie?"

    A soft smile touched his stern features.  "Millie is…special."  He shrugged and slowly sat straighter.  "Our situation is different than yours, Meryl."

    "How so?"  She asked softly, fascinated by the way his entire demeanor changed when he spoke of her friend.

    "Until Vash stops gunning for me, I can't afford to stay still long enough to make anything of it.  She understands this and that's all that matters."

    "Vash isn't…" She began only to stop herself.  "Well, maybe he is…only not in the sense you're implying.  He only wants to help you."

    "Don't you mean he wants to save the world from me and my maniacal plan to destroy the human race and create an Eden for Plants?"  He smirked at the look on her face.  "I know my brother, Meryl.  He won't be satisfied until I start spouting his 'love and peace' crap and I just can't do that."

    "I understand."  She sighed rested her head on her arms folded on the table top.  "God I'm tired.  I'm sure there's something that can be done.  Maybe if you talked to him…told him how you feel…explained what you've been doing since you left us…maybe then he'd understand."

    "Somehow I doubt it."  He stood slowly and looked down at her.  "Come on.  It's late.  Let me show you to your room and you can get some sleep.  We leave early."

    Meryl stood and covered her mouth as she yawned.  "Another job, Knives?"

    "Something like that." 

**~*~**


	18. Chapter 0018

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 18**

****~****

    Vash sighed as he looked at the smoking remains of the jail that had almost held him for the night.  He placed his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly as he shifted his gaze to the stunned sheriff.  "I'm really sorry about this, sheriff."  He said quietly, expression contrite.

    The sheriff shook his head slowly.  "I just don't understand…" He muttered as he ran a weary hand over his soot-smudged face.  "I kept you away from explosives…I didn't let you anywhere near anything that could explode…and look at this."

    Millie stepped forward slowly and bowed her head.  "I feel just awful, sheriff.  It's all my fault.  I'm really, really sorry."

    "I did everything he said…and **still** my jail was destroyed.  I just don't get it."

    "He?"  Vash asked in bewilderment.  "Who are you talking about?"

    "Huh?"  Visibly shaking himself back to the present the sheriff of October City turned to look up at his former prisoner.  "Oh.  Marshal Earp."  He sighed and shook his head again.  "Oh well.  Nothing to do but try to rebuild.  It's a miracle that no one got seriously injured."  He narrowed his gaze on Vash.  "Now I see why you're called the Humanoid Typhoon.  Nothing…and I mean nothing…can withstand you.  You're a walking disaster."  He pointed with a shaking hand towards the car parked beside what remained of the sidewalk.  "Just get out of my town before anything else happens.  And please, for the love of God, don't touch anything on your way out!"

    Vash winced and slowly backed away.  "I'm really sorry."  He repeated as he reached for the door handle.  "Um…sheriff?"  He asked hesitantly.

    "What now?"

    "Who's Marshal Earp?"

    "Uh…" He looked at him in surprise.  "You mean you don't know?  That's strange.  I thought for sure…I mean he said…oh well.  Doesn't matter.  Just leave…please?"  He gazed at the tall gunman pleadingly.  "I don't want anything else to get destroyed and the longer you stay here, the more likely that becomes."

    Millie sighed and shook her head sorrowfully as she slowly got into the car.  "Come on, Mr. Vash.  Let's go.  I'm sure Meryl and Knives aren't too much further away now."

    "Yeah.  Okay."  Still puzzled by the sheriff's odd reference to what, in his opinion, was an historical person, he got behind the wheel and slowly drove out of town.  "I wonder who that marshal could be…"

    "Don't worry about it, Mr. Vash."  Millie leaned her head back against the seat and raised a hand to gently massage her temples.  "I really made a mess of things, haven't I?"

    "It wasn't your fault, Millie.  It was a freak accident, that's all."  He frowned thoughtfully.  "Of course, things like this happen to me a lot.  I'm beginning to think that maybe I **am** cursed after all."

    "Oh don't say that!"  She sat a little straighter and turned to offer him a smile of encouragement.  "It was just a bad day, that's all.  Things will get better, just you wait and see, all right?"

    "Sure, Millie…whatever you say."

*******

    Meryl studied her companion's tired features in concern.  "Knives…did you sleep at all last night?"  She asked softly.

    "Not really."  He admitted reluctantly as he sat across from her and stared into his glass of water.  "If I leave you here, will you promise to stay put?"

    "Leave me here?  What are you talking about?"  She frowned and sipped her steaming cup of coffee.  "What are you planning?"

    He reached inside his vest and withdrew a paper.  He opened it and smoothed the wrinkles out on the table before pushing it towards her.  "This is my assignment for today."

    Meryl studied the wanted poster and pursed her lips thoughtfully.  "The Nevada Family?  They escaped again?  When will they ever learn?"

    "You know them?"

    "We've had occasion to cross paths in the past."  She smiled weakly.  "They went after Vash in Inepril City."

    "And they're still walking?"  He snorted and sipped at his water.

    She tapped the image of the larger of the duo.  "Vash rendered his giant fist attack inoperable during the encounter, but who knows what they came up with to replace it."

    "Indeed."  He watched her thoughtfully.  "You never answered my question."

    "I don't really want to stay here by myself, Knives."  She looked around pointedly at the crowd that had materialized.  They'd had the place to themselves the night before, but now that morning had arrived the small room was filling up rapidly.

    "Suit yourself.  Just don't get in my way."

    "I wouldn't dream of it."

    "Stay in the jeep and out of trouble."  When she didn't answer he sighed.  "I mean it, Meryl.  I don't need to have to worry about you, too."

    "What do you mean?"

    He stood and looked down at her silently for several moments.  "They're holed up in an orphanage right now."

    Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.  "Oh my gosh!  Those poor children!  They must be terrified."  She pushed away from the table and stood as well.  "I'm coming with you and that's all there's to it.  Give me a gun and I can help…"

    "Forget it, Meryl.  You're staying in the jeep and that's that."  He grabbed her arm and led her outside into the glare from the twin suns.  "I don't want to hear another word about it.  Got it?"

    "Yeah, I got it."  She grumbled as she slid into the passenger seat and folded her arms across her chest.  She glanced over at him and finally sighed.  "Thanks for the clothes, Knives.  I appreciate it."

    "Don't mention it.  I couldn't let you traipse around in your night shirt.  It was too distracting."  He smirked at the angry splutters issuing from the passenger seat.  "No, no…no need to thank me again."

    "Jerk."  She muttered and fell silent as she stared at the sandy scenery whizzing by as they headed south east away from the way station set up at the side of the road.

**~*~**


	19. Chapter 0019

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 19**

****~****

    Millie glanced over at her silent companion and shook her head.  "Mr. Vash, you're worrying for nothing."  When he didn't respond she turned in her seat and leaned closer to him.  "Knives isn't going to hurt Meryl."

    "How do you know that, Millie?"  His brows drew together into a concerned frown.

    "Because I just do.  Mr. Vash…what are you going to do when we find them?"  She asked softly, blue eyes steady on his profile.

    "Beat the tar out of him for worrying me like this!"  He answered without hesitation.

    "Just don't shoot him again, okay?  I don't want Knives to get hurt because of me."  She bit her lip nervously when he didn't answer.  "Please, Mr. Vash?  It wasn't his idea, remember?  He wouldn't have done it if I didn't ask him to."

    He cast a skeptical look in her direction.  "We'll see, Millie…we'll see."

    "I think you should be worrying more about what you're going to say to Meryl instead of what you're going to do to Knives."

    "What?"  He swerved and swore under his breath.  "What are you talking about?"

    She rolled her eyes.  "Honestly, Mr. Vash.  Why do you think we did this?  It was to help you and Meryl reflect on how you feel about each other and then admit it.  I mean, really!  You two have been behaving like children for the last two weeks and all over some silly argument that neither of you probably remember.  Something had to be done."

    "But kidnapping Meryl?!"  He shook his head.  "Look, Millie, I really appreciate what you tried to do, but I really don't think Meryl's going to.  She's going to be really pissed over this…and I mean lots.  Knowing her, she's going to blame this on me."

    "Oh no, Mr. Vash.  Knives is supposed to tell her the truth and talk to her too about…"

    "What?!"  He slammed on the brakes and turned to stare at her in shocked disbelief.  "You mean to say my…my **brother** is right now at this minute trying to have a heart to heart with Meryl about…about…**us**?!"

    "Well, I don't know about it being right now at this minute, but yes, he is going to…"

    He banged his head against the steering wheel repeatedly.  "Why me?  Why me?  Why me?"  He moaned pitifully.

    "Mr. Vash?"  Millie leaned over in concern.  "Are you all right?"

*******

    Meryl glanced over at her silently fuming companion and shivered.  **Oh boy…I've really done it now…** "Um…Knives?"  She asked hesitantly.

    "Don't."  He gritted, eyes narrowed to angry slits.  "Don't talk to me."

    "I-I'm really, really sorry…" She whispered softly and shifted uncomfortably on her seat.  "I was only trying to help."

    "For future reference, woman, don't.  Do not, under any circumstance, try to help me again.  Understood?"

    "Yes."  She sank lower into the hot seat and sniffled, trying in vain to blink back the tears that sprang to her eyes.  "I understand."

    He glanced over at her when he heard her sniffle again.  "What the hell are you crying for?  I'm the one who got shot, you idiot!"

    "I know!  And don't call me an idiot, you jerk!"

    "Of all the—" He clenched his hands on the steering wheel feeling the metal give a little under his grip.  He forced his hands to relax before he destroyed their vehicle.  "It's all your fault, you know."  He glanced over at her when she didn't reply.  "If you would've just listened and stayed in the car like I told you to this wouldn't have happened."

    "I know."  She whispered miserably.  "I can't say how sorry I am."

    "Whatever.  Just don't do it again.  I don't know about you, but I have an aversion to getting shot."

    "I know…and I promise to be more careful in the future."

    "It wouldn't have been so bad…" He muttered before turning an icy glare on her again.  "If it wouldn't have been **you** who shot me!  What the hell were you aiming for anyway?"

    "I already said I was sorry!  Can't you give it a rest!  It was the kick back from the shotgun that threw off my aim.  I'm used to derringers, Knives…derringers."  She sighed and turned to him slowly.  "You really should let me look at it…"

    "Forget it.  Who knows what else you'll do to me?"  He sighed and shook his head.  "I don't know how Vash has survived this long with you around."

    "For your information, I think it's your brother's penchant for disaster that's been rubbing off on me."  Moving a little closer she reached out a tentative hand towards the makeshift bandage wrapped around his arm.  "Just let me look, Knives…"

    "Stop that!"  He pulled away from her and glared for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.  "Just don't touch it, Meryl.  It hurts enough as it is."

    "Maybe I can…"

    "I said no."

    "Fine."  She sat back with a huff and folded her arms across her chest to glare out the windshield at their prisoners marching in front of them.  "So where are we taking them?"

    "October City is the closest jail so it'll have to do."

    "Okay…but…I don't think their jail will hold them.  I mean look at them!  They've already escaped from how many jails?"

    "Trust me.  They'll stay put."  He glared at her for a moment.  "Unlike you, they know their place."

    "Only because you brainwashed them."  She scowled and returned his glare with one of her own.  "And don't even think of it, buster.  Vash would never forgive you if he found out that you did that to me."

    "So who'd tell him?"

    "Like he wouldn't be able to tell."  She smiled a little, comfortable in her knowledge that Knives wouldn't try any of his 'mind' things on her.

    "Don't count on it, woman.  Push me enough and I won't care.  Vash might even thank me in the end…especially if it improves your personality."

    "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!  If anyone needs a new personality it's you, Mr. I'm going to kill everyone and set the Plants free!"  She poked his arm for emphasis missing his pained intake of breath in her angry tirade.  "I don't understand how you can possibly be Vash's brother!  It's like you're the evil twin or something.  What happened?  Did all the nice genes go into him and you got left with the nasty leftovers?"

    "Stop touching me!"  He shouted, feeling his head swimming with dizziness.   "Damn it!"  He stopped and sent a harsh command to the prisoners to halt, dropping them on the spot but not caring.  He leaned forward and tried to breathe shallowly.  "I think…" He whispered softly as he turned to look at her slowly.  "I think you better drive."

    She leaned closer and bit her lip in worry, her anger draining away to be immediately replaced by concern.  "You really should let me treat this, Knives.  You've lost a lot of blood and even you can't afford that."

    "What do you know?"  He muttered as he slowly shifted to lean against the door instead of the steering wheel.  "Just get it over with already."

    "Gracious as always in your gratitude."  She muttered sarcastically.  "Hold still and this won't take long…I promise."  She paused and looked up, meeting his narrowed gaze.  "I'll be gentle, Knives, so don't bite my head off, okay?"  She waited and after a moment he finally nodded.  "All right…" She murmured as she set about performing some basic first aid on his injured arm.

**~*~**


	20. Chapter 0020

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 20**

****~****

    Vash stared at the way station and shook his head.  "They were here…not that long ago either."  He muttered and slowly got back into the car.  He glanced over at Millie and scowled.  "You know, Millie, this has gone on long enough."

    "I don't understand, Mr. Vash."  She cast him a nervous look and forced a strained smile.  "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but Knives isn't going to hurt Meryl.  We're only trying to help you."

    "I believe that **you** are trying to help me, but Knives?  He doesn't help anyone but himself."

    Millie frowned and turned away from him.  "You're being so stubborn.  Just admit that you love Meryl and then tell her.  Everything will turn out fine, trust me."

    "I trust you, Millie…or at least I used to before this fiasco…but I can't trust Knives, not after everything he's done."  He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  "I can't admit anything to Meryl either 'cause I honestly don't think she'd care."

    "Oh please."  She rolled her eyes.  "Are you blind?"

    "What's that supposed to mean?"

    "Meryl feels the same way about you, Mr. Vash, as you do about her.  She's just scared, that's all.  And she has a really hard time expressing herself."

    "Could've fooled me."  He muttered, remembering their argument from two weeks before.  "Seems to me she can express herself just fine, Millie."

    "What happened between you two?  Meryl never did tell me everything.  All she said is that you two woke up in the same bed…"

    "She told you that?!"  He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the roof of the car.  "I still don't know how it happened…"

    "Well, it seems to me that instead of dwelling on how it happened you two should be thinking more of how you can use it to your advantage."

    "I don't understand."

    "Well, I don't understand how something like that could happen either, but you should've told her how you feel instead of being so childish."

    "Childish?!  Do you have any idea what she said, Millie?  She made her feelings abundantly clear on the whole matter."  He winced, remembering how their argument had ended.  "Trust me…if I were the last guy left she'd choose to be a hermit."

    "Meryl has a hard time controlling her temper sometimes, Mr. Vash."  She sighed and leaned closer to him.  "Sometimes people say hurtful things in the heat of anger that they don't really mean.  Meryl's like that."

    "You really think so?"  He asked softly, perking up hopefully.

    "Uh huh.  I know how she really feels, Mr. Vash.  She wanted to tell you for a long time, but she's afraid to since she doesn't know how you feel about her."

    "I don't know…" He slumped a little more in his seat and stared out the windshield into the distance.

    "I know it's risky, Mr. Vash…but sometimes you have to take chances and risk everything if you're ever going to find happiness."  Her lips curved up into a gentle smile, blue eyes soft and slightly unfocused as she thought of the man her own heart belonged to.  "It's natural to be afraid…that's a lot of power you're giving into someone else's keeping and the risk of getting hurt is high…but the rewards are more than worth the risk, Mr. Vash.  There is no greater feeling than knowing that you love someone…and they love you in return."

*******

    Knives and Meryl stood beside the jeep and stared in open-mouthed shock at the crumbled remains of the October City jail.  "What the hell happened?"  Knives muttered as he took in the scene of mass destruction.

    "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say your brother happened, Knives."  Meryl shook her head slowly.  "I've never met anyone so disaster prone as Vash.  It makes me wonder how he's lived as long as he has."

    "This happens often?"  He took a slow step forward and shook his head.  "I told him to keep Vash away from explosives."  He muttered under his breath.

    "Unfortunately, yes.  The Bernadelli Insurance Company has declared him the first localized human natural disaster."

    He cast a sharp look down at her and leaned closer.  "He isn't human."

    "I know that, you know that and so does Millie…but the rest of the world doesn't and I think it's better if it stays that way."

    He straightened and turned his gaze back to the ruins of the jail.  "This makes things a little more difficult."

    "What do you mean?"  She tore her gaze away from the rubble and looked up at him curiously.

    "Where do you suggest we leave them now?"  He jerked his head in the direction of the prisoners.

*******

    Millie smiled at the children surrounding her companion.  **He certainly has a way about him…** She thought as she turned her attention back to the priest standing beside her.  "So, when did they leave, Mr. Priest?"

    Smiling, the priest looked up at her.  "About four hours ago.  I believe Marshal Earp mentioned something about returning to October City to drop off the prisoners."  He shook his head, his smile disappearing.  "He was in a most disagreeable mood after his companion shot him.  I don't believe it was a serious wound, but he refused treatment.  I hope he's all right."

    "I can't believe Meryl shot him…" She muttered with a frown.  Finally she shrugged.  "Oh well.  I guess we should go back to October City, then."  She turned her attention back to the tall gunman currently trying to disentangle himself from the orphans clinging to his limbs.  "Mr. Vash, they went back to October City."

    "Huh?  Oh man…I don't think the sheriff is going to be glad to see us back there…" He shrugged and looked down at the children.  "Okay, guys, I gotta go now."  A chorus of protests rose up around him.  Tamping down on the guilt rising at the sight of their pleading eyes he moved away.  "Well, see ya!"  He hurried back to Millie's side.  "Whew…they sure got good grips."

    "Maybe we can come back later?"  She suggested softly as she followed him back to the car.

    "Maybe…but first things first."  He climbed in and started the car.  "Well, at least we're getting closer.  I hope she's all right."

    "I think you should be more worried about Knives, Mr. Vash.  The priest told me that Meryl shot him."

    "What?!"  He clenched his hands on the steering wheel.  "Oh man…he's going to be **so** pissed…" He shook his head sharply.  "Knives doesn't have a lot of patience, Millie.  This might be what sets him off!  We gotta hurry!"

    She didn't want to admit it, but she also felt more than a little concerned for her friend.  She knew Knives wasn't known for having a good control of his temper and after being shot he'd be in a real foul mood.  She hoped he didn't do something they'd all regret.  **Oh Meryl…why did you have to go and do something so foolish?**

**~*~**


	21. Chapter 0021

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 21**

****~****

    Meryl sighed and leaned back in her chair.  "So, Knives…what now?"

    He looked up slowly and shrugged, wincing when his injured arm protested the movement.  "Now we wait."

    "Wait?  Wait for what?"  She turned her head to look at him curiously.

    "For Vash, of course.  It shouldn't take too much longer for him to catch up."  He reached for his glass of water.  "Have you given any thought to what you're going to say to him?"

    Meryl could feel her face heating with embarrassment.  "Well…not really."  She finally admitted softly.

    He rolled his eyes and set the glass back on the table with a sharp click.  "I don't know what that idiot sees in you."  He met her glare impassively.  "Just admit how you feel and be done with it.  I have better things to do with my time than babysit, Meryl."

    "I never asked…"

    "No, you didn't.  Millie did.  I told her she should just stay out of it, but of course she didn't listen."  He leaned back in his chair and glared across the table at her.  "I suggest you get your act together and fast.  Humans have a finite lifespan and I don't understand why you insist on wasting what time you have."

    Meryl did a double take and blinked in surprise.  "What do you mean?"

    "Vash is one hundred and thirty-five years old, Meryl.  I have no idea what the lifespan of our kind is, but I do know that a human can only hope to live seventy to eighty years.  You can have what?  Forty, fifty years with him and be happy or you can waste the rest of your life being alone and regretting.  It is up to you, but I would suggest you rethink that option."  He watched as her expression turned thoughtful.  "It isn't that hard to say, Meryl."  He said gently and leaned forward, resting his uninjured arm on the table.  "What are you afraid of?"

    It suddenly occurred to her that the man sitting across from her was a very different man from the one she'd known four years before.  Gone was the angry, bitter hate that had consumed him for so long.  She smiled and shook her head.  **He really has changed.  Vash will be so happy…** With a soft sigh she rested her head on her arms folded on the table.  "Yes, Knives, I **am** afraid.  I'm afraid that Vash doesn't feel the same way about me and I'm afraid that he'll just continue chasing every woman he sees.  I don't think I could accept that kind of life, no matter how much I love him."

    "And so you're wiling to throw away the possibility of a happy future just because you're afraid?"  He snorted disdainfully.  "I thought you were made of sterner stuff than that, Meryl Stryfe.  What happened to the woman who followed Vash the Stampede across the desert with a total disregard for her own safety?  What happened to the woman who stood up to a sociopathic homicidal maniac hell bent on the complete and total destruction of the entire human race without batting an eye?"  He stood abruptly and slammed his hands down on the table as he leaned forward to glare down at her.  "Damn it, woman!  Get your head out of your ass and stop hiding behind silly insecurities that mean absolutely nothing!  Stop running away from the truth!"

    Meryl jumped to her feet and met him glare for glare almost nose to nose with him.  "I'm not running away from anything you egotistical moron!  **You** kidnapped **me**, remember?"  She shouted as she poked a finger into his chest.  "Everything was going fine until you showed up!"

    "Is that what you call it?  I read that damn letter, woman.  You were quitting, running away with your tail tucked between your legs like the coward you really are.  Did you ever stop to think, even once, what your leaving would do to Vash?"  He jabbed a finger into her shoulder for emphasis, blue eyes glittering with rising anger.  "It would just cement his opinion that everyone he ever cared about abandoned him, you half wit!"

    "I never abandoned him!  And what right do you have reading my personal correspondence?!"

    "I have every right when it comes to my brother!"  He paused to draw in a deep breath to continue berating her for her blatant stupidity when the silence in the room caught his attention.  He closed his mouth, looked at the woman squaring off against him and saw the same realization reflected in her wide grey eyes and as one they each looked around the silent room.  "Uh…" He backed away and slowly returned to his chair a faint flush of embarrassment creeping into his face.

    Meryl laughed nervously and flashed an embarrassed grin at the crowd staring at them.  "Oh boy…" She sat slowly and cast one last glare at the man sitting across from her.  "You and your big mouth."  She muttered crossly as she folded her arms across her chest and slumped in her chair.

    "My big mouth?  You were the one making a scene, woman."  He hissed angrily as he mirrored her stance.

    "I wasn't alone, you know.  You were right there with me the whole time, Knives."

    "Oh shut up."  He muttered and closed his eyes to block out the staring crowd as they slowly went back to their own conversations.    

**~*~**


	22. Chapter 0022

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 22**

****~****

    Vash tilted his head to the side in consideration as he slowed the car to a stop outside the saloon on October City's main street.  "I think…" He murmured softly as he stared at the innocuous looking front of the building.  "I think we finally found them."  Before Millie could stop him he jumped out of the car and ran to the swinging double doors.

    Squeaking in alarm, Millie hurried after him.  "Oh…oh…Mr. Vash!  Don't do anything…" She halted just inside the door and winced.  "Foolish."  She finished with a sigh.  She shook her head and hurried across the room to where the enraged gunman was holding his brother in the air by his throat.  Wringing her hands anxiously she shifted from one foot to the other and smiled wanly.  "Um…hi Knives."  The only reply was a choked gurgle as he attempted to dislodge his brother's iron grip.

    Meryl shook herself out of her momentary shocked stupor and jumped to her feet.  "Vash!"  She ran around the table and grabbed onto his arm trying to relax his grip.  Unfortunately it was his left arm…the cybernetic arm.  "Damn it, Vash!  Let go!"  The command came out in a panicked shriek as she saw Knives' face turning an alarming shade of red.

    Vash wasn't in the mood to be persuaded.  He shook his brother viciously.  "How could you?!"  He shouted furiously, green eyes taking on an alarming glow in his rage.  "So help me if you hurt her…" His grip tightened.  "Brother or no brother I will **not** sit by while you…" Words failed him and he shook him again.

    Millie joined Meryl in her frantic attempts to break the Humanoid Typhoon's iron grip.  "Mr. Vash!  Please don't hurt him!"  She wrapped her arms around the taller man from behind and tried to pull him away.  "Stop it!  You're killing him!"  She cried, tears filling her eyes.

    Knives closed his hand into a fist and drew it back as black spots began to form in his vision.  **Damn it, Vash!  Let go!**  He shouted through their telepathic link as he hit his brother between the eyes with as much force as he could muster while still trying not to actually kill him.

    Millie released her hold on her friend and turned around, eyes moving around the room and seeing the crowd rising to their feet, expressions reflecting both fear and anger.  "Oh no!"  She cried and spun back to face her friends.  "Meryl!  Stop him!"

    "I'm trying, Millie!"  Abandoning his arm she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  "He didn't do anything to me, Vash!"  She shouted into his ear just as Knives' fist connected.  Meryl felt the full impact from the back of his head into her own forehead and lost her grip as she fell to the floor unconscious.

    "Meryl!"  Millie stared at her fallen friend for a moment before looking up with an uncharacteristic scowl on her features.  She reached to the side and lifted a chair.  "I'm sorry, Mr. Vash…" She muttered as she brought the chair down over his head, the blow dropping him on the spot.

    Knives fell to his knees and drew in deep gasps of air into his lungs as he raised a shaking hand to his bruised throat.  "Damn idiot…he tried to kill me…" He muttered hoarsely as he slowly looked up to see Millie standing over his brother's collapsed form with a broken chair in her hands.  "Hello, Millie."  He managed a half smile.

    Dropping the shattered remains of the chair to the floor with a clatter she hurried to his side.  "Are you all right?"  She asked with a concerned frown as she looked him over with a critical eye.  "I heard Meryl shot you…"

    "Nothing, nothing…" He gestured to the bandage wrapped around his right arm.  "Hurt like hell, but it wasn't serious."  He nodded towards his brother.  "Unlike when **he** shot me…"

    "I'm really sorry about this.  Mr. Vash just wouldn't listen to me.  I tried to tell him…" She sighed and shook her head with a frustrated frown.  "I just don't understand him sometimes."

    He stood slowly and looked down at his brother for a moment before he kicked him.  "Get up."

    Vash blinked one eye open and stared up at his twin.  "Knives?"  He asked softly, confused by the look of frustration on his brother's face.  **Shouldn't he be trying to kill me about now?**  He thought in confusion.

    "You're an idiot, Vash.  Get up.  Your woman needs attention."  He gestured to where Meryl lay in an unconscious heap.

    Vash jumped to his feet and stared down at her for a moment before turning a scowl back to his brother.  "What did you do to her, Knives?"

    "Me?"  He folded his arms across his chest and glared.  "You're the maniac that came in here and attacked me, remember?  I did nothing."

    "Then why is she…"

    Millie stepped between the taller men.  "Stop it!  Stop it right now, Mr. Vash.  Meryl wouldn't have gotten hurt if you wouldn't have tried to strangle Knives.  She tried to stop you, but you just wouldn't listen so don't you dare try to blame anyone else for something that was all your fault in the first place."

    Knives placed a restraining hand on Millie's shoulder, stopping her when it looked like she was about to punch his brother.  "Just take her to her room, Vash.  She'll have one hell of a headache when she comes to, but she should be fine."  He glanced down at Millie.  "And for future reference, Millie, next time you decide to play matchmaker, kindly leave me out of it."

    "I'm sorry…I never thought they'd lose their heads like this."  She sighed and shook her head sadly.  "I never thought Meryl would shoot you and I honestly didn't believe Mr. Vash would try to strangle you.  I'm really very sorry about all the trouble I caused you, Knives."

    The double doors swung open with a crash as the sheriff ran in, gun drawn.  "Marshal?"  He halted and stared for a moment.  "I heard that Vash the Stampede was back in town and had attacked you…" He slowly lowered his arm, pointing the gun at the floor.

    "It's under control, sheriff."  Knives sighed and pointed towards Vash.  "He lost his head for a moment, but it's all over now."

    "Well, that's a relief.  I'd hate to have to try to keep in custody again.  He destroyed my jail last time!"

    "I did not!  I had nothing to do with it, sheriff."  Vash protested loudly as he lifted Meryl into his arms, taking care to not jostle her too much.  "I was behaving, minding my own business in the cell when all hell broke loose."

    Millie looked down at the floor and shifted from one foot to the other.  "I'm really very sorry, sheriff…it was all my fault.  I'm sorry for blowing up your jail."

    Knives looked down at her bowed head in surprise.  "Millie?  You did that?"

    "It was an accident.  I just didn't want Mr. Vash to get into more trouble and so I tried to get him out of jail and I really didn't mean to set everything on fire but if those men hadn't come in and pointed a gun at me and startled me I wouldn't have dropped my stun gun on his foot and then he wouldn't have blown a hole in the wall to the armory and…"

    Knives covered her mouth and looked over at the pale sheriff.  "I think I understand the situation."  He looked down at Millie again.  "You've been around Vash too long, Millie…his bad luck is rubbing off on you."

    Vash scowled in irritation.  "Hey!  I heard that!"

    "Shut up, Vash."  Knives said mildly.  "You're in enough shit as it is, so don't make it worse."  He looked over at his brother and gave him an icy glare.  "I have a thing or two to say to you about nearly killing me again, Vash."

    "I wouldn't have if you didn't kidnap Meryl.  How was I supposed to know you weren't going to hurt her?"

    Millie pulled away and glared up at her friend.  "Because I told you he wouldn't.  Really, Mr. Vash…weren't you listening to a thing I told you?"

    He looked down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably.  "I…um…I think I'll take Meryl up to her room."  He glanced at his brother and offered a smile by way of truce.  "Which room is it?"

    "Third door on the left."  He shook his head and slowly followed his brother up the stairs with Millie trailing behind him. 

**~*~**


	23. Chapter 0023

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 23**

****~****

    Meryl slowly opened her eyes and blinked blurrily up at the ceiling.  **Ceiling?**  She thought fuzzily as she frowned uncertainly and snuggled beneath the blankets covering her a bit more.  **Wait a minute…blankets?**

    Vash looked up at the slight rustling sounds emanating from the bed he was sitting beside.  "Meryl?"  He asked softly, rising from the chair to lean over her prone form anxiously.

    She smiled a little at the concern she saw reflected in his green eyes.  "Hey, Vash…" She whispered and sighed, her eyes sliding closed again.  "I have the worst headache you can imagine…" Her voice trailed off as she winced at the throbbing between her eyes.  "It hurts something awful…"

    "I'm really sorry, Meryl…" He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.  "Is there anything I can get for you?"

    "A couple of Aspirin would be dandy about now…" She opened her eyes again and frowned up at him.  "Where are Millie and Knives?"

    "Downstairs, I imagine."

    "Oh."  She sighed and allowed her eyes to slide closed again.  "Damn but you have a hard head…" She murmured as she drifted off to sleep again.

*******

    Millie leaned her head against Knives' shoulder and giggled.  "Everything will be fine now, right?"

    He glanced down at her and shook his head.  "Maybe…" He shifted until she could nestle against his side with his arm around her shoulders.  "If they get their act together, that is."

    "Mr. Vash was really very worried…"

    He raised a hand and gingerly rubbed at the bruises on his neck that amazingly matched his brother's left hand.  "Yeah…I could tell."  He muttered and dropped his hand again.  "So…what happened to that week we agreed on?"

    "He drives really fast…" She murmured and closed her eyes.  "I missed you."  She whispered softly as she snuggled a little closer.  When he didn't answer she cracked one eye open.  "Knives?"

    "Millie…" He began slowly, shifting away from her.  He averted his eyes, unable to meet her concerned blue gaze any longer.  "I…" He began only to cut off the rest immediately.  "We…" He tried again only to trail off on a sigh.

    Millie sat up straighter and smiled.  "It's okay, Knives.  I understand."  She shrugged and stood.  "I think I'll go to bed now.  It's late and it's been a hectic few days and I'm sure Meryl will want to talk to me in the morning and Mr. Vash will want to get moving again…" She frowned and then brightened immediately.  "Well, maybe not.  After all, we found you and that's what we've been doing, you know.  Looking for you, that is.  I never told them where you were…after all, a promise is a promise, right?"  She laughed a little nervously and turned away.  "Good night, Knives."

    He stood quickly.  "Millie, wait!"  He hurried after her.  "Take a walk with me…please?"

    She looked up at him in surprise.  "Sure…but…"

    He gestured towards the door.  "There's something I want to talk to you about…" He took her arm and led her outside into the cool night air.

*******

    Vash sat down at a vacant table and stared down at the scarred wooden surface glumly.  He didn't know what to do now that he'd finally found Meryl again.  He was relieved that she was unharmed, yet at the same time he was still frustrated with her beyond belief.  During the search for her he'd been able to push his hurt anger to the back of his mind and concentrate instead on finding her.  Now that he had, he could feel the uncertainty returning.  He really wished he had someone he could talk to, but he didn't want to try having a heart to heart with his brother.  Just the thought of opening up to Knives and revealing so much of his internal conflict and insecurities left him feeling more than a little ill.

    "Speaking of Knives…" He looked up and surveyed the room, scanning the tables for his brother and Millie.  "Hmm…" He shrugged and returned to his contemplation of the water rings on the table.  "This whole mess is 'cause we ended up sleeping together…" He muttered under his breath and then blushed in acute embarrassment.  "Well…kinda…" He still didn't know what had happened and how they ended up in the same bed…naked… He shook his head sharply to dislodge the mental image that sprang to mind with the memory.  He stood abruptly and approached the bar.  "Hey, bartender…" He called and flashed a friendly grin.  "Got any Aspirin?"

*******

    Meryl sighed and slowly sat up, running a hand wearily over her face and wincing at the pain that accompanied the movement.  "Ugh…I feel horrible…" She muttered through what felt like cotton balls stuffed in her mouth.  Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she paused and dropped her head into her hands.  Her head felt as if there were an entire regiment of marching bands marching at double time behind her eyes.  "Damn it, Vash…you and your stubborn, bull-headedness."  She shook her head gingerly and stood slowly to stagger across the room to where she hoped the light switch was.  She ran her hand along the wall until she found it and flicked it on.  Groaning aloud she squeezed her eyes shut tight and leaned against the wall for support.  "I thought he was bringing me some Aspirin…" She muttered under her breath before cracking one eye open gingerly.  When the light didn't stab into her head she opened the other one and crossed over to the mirror hanging on the wall.  She took one look and groaned again.  She had a giant sized goose egg in the middle of her forehead and two black eyes.  "Not bad for tangling with the Humanoid Typhoon…" She grinned weakly and staggered back to the bed.  She was lucky her skull was still intact.

    Vash opened the door and stopped, blinking in surprise.  "Meryl!  You shouldn't be out…of…bed…" His anxious words trailed off as he stared in horror at her.  "Oh man…I'm so sorry!"  He hurried to her side and set the glass of water down on the table beside the bed, his eyes never leaving her bruised face.  "Maybe you shouldn't be up, Meryl…" He began slowly, wincing in sympathy for the pain she must be feeling at that moment.

    She shrugged and gingerly touched her forehead with a wince.  "I'm not on my death bed, Vash."  She peered up at him and wrinkled her nose.  "Did you bring my Aspirin?"  When he didn't answer, just continued to stare at her with wide green eyes she sighed.  "What?  Never saw a black eye before?  Come on, Vash.  It isn't that bad."

    "Well, you look terrible!"

    Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.  "It's all your fault!"  She poked a finger into his chest.  "You and your stubborn, pig headed temper and total lack of common sense!  If you would've only stopped to listen I wouldn't look like this now!"  She jabbed her finger into his chest again.  "If you wouldn't have tried to kill your brother again without at least stopping to listen for a minute this wouldn't have happened!"

    "He kidnapped you!"  He shouted, his fear and worry for her safety from the passed few days rising to the forefront.  "I didn't know what was happening and how was I supposed to know that you were safe?  The last time I saw him he was still spouting that 'kill the humans' crap he's been blabbing about for over a century!"

    "If you would've just stopped and listened you would've found out that I was fine!"  She retorted with equal heat.  "Besides, why would you care?!  You made it abundantly clear that you could care less what happened to me!"

    "When did I ever say that?!"  He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, mindful of her recent injury even in his rising anger.  "You're the one who slammed that damn door in my face after pointing a gun at me!"

    "What the hell are you talking about?  And stop shaking me, you moron!  I'm injured here in case you've forgotten!"

    "Oh, like you didn't know!  And what the hell gives with that letter anyway?  Are you resigning 'cause you can't stand to be around someone who isn't **human**?!"

    Meryl opened her mouth to shout a furious retort back at him when she stopped and stared.  Behind the anger and the anxiety, she could see the deep hurt in his eyes.  She closed her mouth and sighed.  "I…" She paused and drew in a deep breath.  "I never meant that, Vash.  I don't know why I said that, but I never meant it.  I don't care that you aren't human…never did care.  But you made me so angry…and the words just slipped out…and then I didn't know how to take them back because you refused to speak to me."

    He released her shoulders and took a slow step back, lowering his gaze to the floor.  "I thought you hated me…" He whispered softly, hands closing into fists at his sides.

    "I don't hate you, Vash.  It's just that you make me so angry sometimes that I lose my head and say things that I don't really mean."  She sat slowly and shook her head.  She turned her head and stared at the wall.  "The truth is…" She paused and tried to summon the courage to say the words that resided deep in her heart.  "The truth is…I…I really…" She silently berated herself for stumbling over such a simple little thing to say.

    "Meryl?"  He asked softly as he sat beside her on the bed, wondering why her face was turning red and also why she wouldn't look at him.  "Are you still angry with me?"

    She turned back to him quickly.  "No!"  She shouted and winced.  "No…" She said again, softer this time.  "I'm not angry with you, Vash…honest."  She frowned and touched her forehead.  "Well, maybe a little.  But I'll get over it."  She shifted and reached out to place her hands over his.  "Vash…what I'm trying to say…" She closed her eyes and drew in a deep, fortifying breath.  **Courage, Meryl…** She thought a little desperately.  "I'm trying to tell you that…that I…" She bit her lip and tightened her hands over his.  "I really care…about…y—" The door crashed open cutting off the rest of her confession.

    "Meryl!"  Millie shrieked as she barreled into the room an insanely giddy expression on her face.  "Guess what?!  Knives proposed to me!"  

**~*~**


	24. Chapter 0024

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 24**

****~****

    Meryl felt decidedly uncomfortable as she shifted from one foot to the other where she stood at the front of the small church.  She reached down and tugged on the short skirt of her pale blue dress wishing not for the first time that Millie hadn't chosen something sleeveless when she felt curious eyes lingering on the bruises on her arms.  She sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment, silently reminding herself that she didn't care what people thought.  **So what if they're in the shape of a man's hand…it happens all the time!  Well…maybe not, but still…they don't have to stare.**  She glared at Knives where he stood across from her.  **It's all his fault for shaking me like that…** Of course, it didn't help that the more recent bruises on her face hadn't even begun to fade yet.  **They probably think I'm an abused woman or something.**  Her eyes moved a little to Knives' left and fell on Vash.  He was staring at her, too.  She scowled and mouthed "What?!" not wanting to disrupt the ceremony taking place.

    Vash winced and averted his gaze quickly.  **Meryl's in a foul mood…** He thought sourly.  **Of course, what's new?**

    Knives scowled and jabbed his brother in the ribs with his elbow.  **Stop that!  Pay attention, Vash.**  He was more than a little annoyed with his brother at the moment.  **If you don't stop glowering you're going to make Millie cry, you idiot!**

    Vash rubbed his sore ribs as unobtrusively as he could and sighed.  **Sorry.**  He rearranged his features into a more cheerful expression.  **Millie sure looks happy…** He thought with an inner smile.  He had to admit that he'd been more than a little concerned when she'd announced that she was going to marry his brother, but now that he was used to the idea he was genuinely happy for them.  It seemed that Knives really had changed for the better.  He glanced over at Meryl again and felt his cheerful expression slip a little.  **I wonder what she was going to say before we were interrupted?**

    **Damn it, Vash!  You missed your cue, you blundering idiot!**  Knives jabbed him again with his elbow and shot an apologetic look towards the minister.  "The ring…" He hissed aloud.

    "Huh?"  He blinked and stared for a moment at the minister's scowling expression and Millie's embarrassed flush.  "Oops."  He laughed nervously and fished in his pocket for the tiny ring his brother had handed him just before the wedding ceremony started.  "Sorry…"

    Meryl rolled her eyes.  "Idiot."  She muttered under her breath.  She had no idea how things had gotten so messed up between them again, but she was determined that once her friend's wedding ceremony was over she was going to confront him and…and…she sighed and shook her head slightly.  She had no idea what she was going to do, but she did know that they couldn't go on the way they were.  **I have to tell him…I can't keep putting it off.**  She thought a little desperately and swallowed passed the lump in her throat.  Seeing Millie so happy made her realize that if not for her silly fears she could be happy, too.  **Or miserable…depending on how he really feels.**

    Millie's smile slipped and she glanced down at her maid of honor nervously.  "Um…Meryl?"  She whispered, casting a quick look to the minister who was currently glaring at her.  She swallowed and smiled nervously.  "Meryl?"  She hissed, nudging her shorter friend almost desperately.  "I need the ring…" She reminded her friend, her tone filled with exasperation.

    "What?"  Meryl blinked and looked up at her taller friend in confusion for a moment.  "Oh!  Right.  Sorry."  She handed her the ring and flushed with embarrassment.  **Stupid, stupid, stupid!**  She silently berated herself.  **I have to pay attention!  This is Millie's big day and if I keep this up I'm going to ruin everything for her.**

    The minister rolled his eyes.  "This is one messed up family…" He muttered under his breath, ignoring the dark look cast in his direction by the groom.  He cleared his throat and stepped back, raising his voice to be heard throughout the church.  "On this glorious day that we've gathered together I'm proud to announce the joining in matrimony Mr. and Mrs. Earp!"  He smiled at the couple and leaned forward.  "This is your cue, son.  You may kiss your bride."

    Meryl looked away and found herself staring into Vash's steady green gaze.  She offered him a soft smile and was rewarded by one in return.  She shifted closer to him as Millie and Knives moved over to the table to sign the registry.  "Vash…" She whispered softly as she looked up at him.

    "Hmm?"  He tried not to wince at the sight of her black eyes.  He felt terribly guilty over the whole thing, though he did wonder when she'd gotten the bruises on her arms.  He felt that it was probably better if he didn't ask.

    "They really look happy, don't they?"  She whispered as she nodded towards her friend and his brother.

    "Yeah, they sure do."  He followed her gaze and sighed.  "It's kind of ironic, though."

    "Oh?  Why do you say that?"

    "Well…Millie is the innocent type and Knives…well…he isn't."  He shrugged and grinned down at her.  "They make a very good couple, don't you think?"

    She returned the smile and nodded.  "I think so.  They balance each other out perfectly."  Her smile faded to be replaced by a puzzled frown.  "But I don't understand the name…"

    "Wyatt Earp was an outlaw turned lawman from ancient Earth history, Meryl."  He explained softly.

    She covered her mouth to hold in a giggle.  "Well…I guess it fits."

    "Yeah…" He grinned when his brother glared at him and held out the pen.  "It's our turn to sign, Meryl."

    Standing outside on the steps under the twin suns, Meryl hugged her best friend tightly.  "I'm so happy for you, Millie!"  She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and quickly blinked them back.  **I will NOT become a blubbering idiot!**

    Millie returned the hug enthusiastically.  "Meryl…thank you so much for standing up with me!"  She pulled back to hold her smaller friend at arm's length.  "Meryl…you really have to talk to Mr. Vash, all right?  Tell him how you feel.  I feel kind of guilty being so happy when your problems haven't been resolved yet."

    "I'm going to talk to him later, Millie.  Promise."

    Knives stepped closer and looked down at Meryl wincing in sympathy at the bruises marring her features.  "You know…there's no time like the present, Meryl."

    "Oh, but this is **your** big day!  I wouldn't dream of…"

    "Coward."  He jerked his head off to the side where Vash was standing talking to the sheriff.  "Go talk to him, woman."  Suddenly he smirked.  "Or do I have to send you to his room again?"

    Meryl blinked once, twice and finally gasped.  "What?!"  She shrieked, drawing the attention of every person assembled outside the church.

    "You heard me."  He retorted mildly, frowning when her face turned an alarming shade of red.

    Meryl's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as she breathed deeply in an attempt to refrain from grabbing his gun and shooting him.  "You…" She choked and took a menacing step closer to him.  "You…bastard!"  She jumped him and tried her level best to wrap her small hands around his neck.  "I'm…" She panted as she tightened her grip.  "Going…" Her eyes narrowed to enraged grey slits reminding Knives uncomfortably of a picture he'd once seen of a rapid raccoon.  "Kill…" Her voice rose to a furious shriek again.  "You!"

    "Vash!"  Knives shouted as he tried to dislodge the enraged woman from where she was clinging to him.  "Help!"  He choked and fought to hold in his laughter, knowing instinctively that if he wanted to enjoy his wedding night he had best not let his amusement show at this crucial moment.

    Vash stared at the scene unfolding before him with wide-eyed amazement feeling his jaw drop.  Visibly shaking himself from his shocked paralysis, he hurried to his brother's aid.  "Meryl!"  He wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to pull her off his brother.  "Meryl!  What are you doing?"  He tugged on her being as careful as he could to not hurt her any more than she already was and frowned in confusion into his twin's blue eyes.  "What did you say to her, Knives?"  He asked quietly as he managed to dislodge the small woman from the groom's throat.

    Taking a quick step back to put a little bit of distance between himself and the snarling woman, Knives cleared his throat.  "I just told her that she should get off her ass and tell you how she really feels."

    "Eh?"  Vash blinked and looked down at the squirming woman in his arms.  "Meryl?"  He asked softly, hope in his expression.  **Maybe…maybe she DOES feel the same…**

    "He did it!"  She shouted as she tried in vain to kick the smirking groom.  "He's responsible for me ending up in your room naked, Vash!"  She shouted furiously.  Meryl froze as she suddenly realized that they had an audience.  She blinked and looked around feeling her face heat with mortification.  "Oh crap…" She muttered and went limp.  The only sound in the church yard was the creaking of the church's gate in the slight breeze as everyone stared at her in mute shock.    

**~*~**


	25. Chapter 0025

Trigun Fanfic

_Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow * Shonen Gaho-sha * Tokuma Shoten * JVC * Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fanfiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

**--Ohayou, My Dear—**

_Trigun Fanfic Featuring Vash and Meryl.__  "Pervert!"  "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"  "Put some clothes on for God's sake!"   _

By Chiruken

**Chapter 25**

****~****

    Millie shook her head as she stepped down from the last step.  "She won't come out.  She refuses to see anyone…even me."  She sighed and sat on the edge of the chair placed beside her newly acquired husband.  "She's really upset."  She frowned at him in disapproval.  "You shouldn't have said that, Knives.  I don't really know what happened, but whatever it is it really upset Meryl."

    Knives shrugged and leaned back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling.  "I didn't expect her to react like that."

    "Well how should she have reacted?"  Vash glared at his brother.  "You're just damn lucky she didn't have her derringers with her.  Of course, that might have knocked some sense into you.  What were you thinking?!"

    Knives sat up straighter.  "I was **thinking** of you, brother."  He returned the glare with one of his own.  "I thought you'd appreciate a little help."

    "Help?  Is that what you call it?"  Vash growled and stood to tower over his brother's seated form.  "Do you have any idea what kind of hell we've gone through since that little episode?"  He reached down and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt.  "It's because of that stupid prank you pulled that Meryl's leaving me!"  He shouted, his pain and anger clear in his eyes.  He shook Knives once before letting him drop back into his chair.  "For future reference, **brother**, do not ever help me again!"  He turned on his heel and strode away towards the stairs.

    "Mr. Vash…" Millie rose to follow, hand outstretched to her brother-in-law, blue eyes filled with sympathy.  Her progress was halted when she felt a tug on her other hand.  She looked down with a frown.  "Knives?"  She asked softly.

    "Leave him be, Millie.  Let them work it out now."

    She sighed and slowly nodded as she moved closer to him.  "You know, that **was** a pretty dirty trick you pulled."  She whispered softly as she shook her head, her disapproval clear.

    "I didn't expect them to react the way they did."  He answered by way of defense.  "If they weren't both so stubborn none of this would have happened."

    "True…but a more delicate approach would've been better."

*******

**    Vash stopped outside the closed door to Meryl's room.  He closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the rough wood.  He could clearly hear that she was still crying.  "Meryl?"  He called softly, placing his hands on the door.  "Meryl…can I come in?"  He heard her sniffle loudly but that was the only response to his request.  "Please?"  He pleaded gently.**

    "Go away!"  He winced at her tear-filled response.

    "Please, Meryl…" He sighed when he heard her soft hiccoughing cries resume.  His hands closed into fists against the door.  "Meryl, open the damn door!"  He shouted.

    "Buzz off!"  She shouted, her angry response ruined by the way her voice cracked.

    He slammed his fist into the door with enough force the wood cracked.  "I will **not**!"  He drew in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.  "Either you open the door or I do it for you!"

    "Oh fine!"  He heard the springs of the bed creak a moment before the door was roughly thrown open.  "What do you want?"

    He winced and repressed a shudder.  Meryl's delicate features were tear-streaked and flushed, her bruised eyes swollen and puffy from her recent bout of crying.  He had to admit that she'd looked better, but he couldn't very well tell **her** that…not if he wanted to survive passed the next few minutes.  Now that he was face to face with her he found that he really didn't know what to say after all.

    "What?"  She sniffed and glared up at him.  "I opened the door, Vash, so what do you want?"

    "I…" He found the words sticking in his throat.  "I…I don't know."  He finally finished lamely.  Sighing deeply he raised a hand quickly when she moved to slam the door shut.  "Please don't do that again!"  He stepped forward and closed the door gently behind him and leaned on it as he stared at the floor.

    Meryl scowled and turned her back on him.  "I don't know what you want, Vash, but I'd really like to be alone right now."  She swiped her arm across her face as she felt fresh tears starting.

    "Meryl…I…" He shook his head sharply and slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor.  "Please don't leave, Meryl."  He whispered softly as he looked up at her with a silent plea in his green eyes.  "I don't want you to resign…" He clarified when she stiffened and half turned to face him with questioning look.

    "Well…" She began softly reaching up to brush the tears from her cheeks.  "I don't think I can stay any more."

    "But why?"  He jumped to his feet and crossed to her in two long strides to grasp her by her shoulders.  "Is it because of what Knives did?"

    "That's part of it…" She looked down, unable to meet his steady gaze any longer.  Her lips trembled as she fought to hold in the tears that didn't seem to want to quit.  "I…I just can't stay with you anymore, Vash.  Please…just accept it, okay?"

    "I don't want you to go!"  Throwing caution to the winds in his desperation he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  "I don't want you to ever leave me, Meryl, because I…I…" He struggled to find the right words to explain how he felt.  "You're my friend…" He frowned and shook his head.  "No…more than that…you're my **best** friend…" He shook his head again.  "No, no…that isn't right…"

    Meryl blinked and struggled to draw in a breath but found that with his arms nearly crushing her it was almost impossible.  "V-Vash…c-can't…can't…breathe…"

    Squeezing his eyes shut tight he fought against the fear that held the words locked away where she couldn't hear them.  "I-I…" He stuttered and tightened his hold on her.  "I l-l-love…" He choked on the words that seemed to continuously stick in his throat.  "I love you, Meryl!"  The only response was a strange wheeze issuing from within his arms against his chest.  He blinked and looked down.  "Meryl?  Oh crap!"  He immediately loosened his death grip on the small woman.

    Drawing in great gulps of air Meryl bent forward and rested her cheek against his chest as he maneuvered her towards the bed.  "A-almost…d-died…" She gasped as she sat shakily on the edge of the mattress.  She shook her head and looked up at him hesitantly.  "I could've sworn you just told me that…" She let the rest of her words trail off into nothingness.

    He looked away quickly.  "Uh…" He shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped back.  "M-maybe…maybe I should leave…" This definitely wasn't what he'd hoped her reaction to his confession of the depth of his feeling for her would be.  He felt like the biggest fool on the entire planet.  "Sorry for bothering you."  He muttered as he turned towards the door hoping to make a quick exit before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

    "Vash!"  Meryl jumped to her feet.  "Don't you dare walk out that door, Vash the Stampede!"  Her earlier brush with suffocation forgotten she grabbed his arm and forced him to face her again.  "I love you, too, you big doofus!"

    "Doofus?"  He muttered, one eyebrow going up to meet his hairline.  "Is that some new form of endearment, Meryl?"  He asked quietly as he smiled one of his rare 'true' smiles.

    "It is now."  She retorted as she returned the smile with one of her own.  When he opened his mouth to comment she shook her head.  "Just shut up and kiss me, doofus."

    "With pleasure…" He murmured as he bent to comply.

**~*~**

*****End*****


End file.
